Falling for the Enemy
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka was assigned the biggest mission of her life. Take down Soul Eater Evans. Lemons later in the chapter. Read! :3
1. Intro

It was dark, the only thing that really lit up the night sky from the darkness was the moon, Fright took over death city and has been for quite some time now. People who are to afraid to come out, practicality locked themselves inside their houses from the fear of death.

There was one girl who wasn't afraid to take matters into her own hands to stop what's been happening lately. The organization red is what they called it, has been a major threat to all for years now. They would kill to get what they wanted, no matter how harsh or gruesome they had to get to have it.

Their leader was known as the master mind behind it all. They called him 'The Eater' not many people understood what it meant,but that wasn't the real issue. Countless of times people made threats to kill him, but all there attempts failed...and also many lives were lost.

Maka Albarn 24 year old, long blonde-ash hair with dark moss covered green eyes burned with hatred of so many years of looking for the one they called 'The Eater'. When today her search finally comes to an end.

She stares blankly at the wall in front of her, breathing in and out deeply panting from the loss of breath. She tries her best to slow down her breathing to keep her cover from being blown. She slowly takes a step closer to the cracked door, but then stops her heart beating faster and faster with every step she took knowing her pray was beyond this door.

She narrows her eyes in frustration bringing her mind back to reality, before letting it slip away again. She cocks her gun and holds it firmly in her hand before letting out a small silent sigh.

She peaks through the crack door, not able to see much of anything. She makes an attempt to poke her head farther inside this time catching a glance of full white hair. She quickly and quietly slid back from the door way pinning herself up against the wall hoping her he didn't see her. Which she doubts considering, his back was turned to her the whole time.

"It was only a matter of time until they sent someone...I was beginning to grow bored. A husked voice growled.

Maka heart stopped, but how did he know she was there? As far as she was concerned he never turned around. She starts to shake a bit, quickly pulling herself together she cocks her gun once more before slowly making her way into the room with her gun held out in front of her.

Soon, she was standing directly across from him. She didn't move, she just watched as he looked out the window...hands jammed inside his black leather jacket pockets.

Maka centered the gun, pointing it straight at him, not to hesitate to pull the trigger if he tried anything funny.

"I finally found you." She growled softly, glaring at him.

Soul let out a chuckle, which startled Maka a little. She cocked a brow still focused on her target. She wasn't going to let him throw her off track, Because if that happens...she'll end up like the others...dead.

"Yes, It seems you have...so tell me Maka." He growled, starting to turn his body only to come face to face with hers. Maka narrowed her eyes as she kept her gun steady. He only stood there with a cocky grin on his face, hands still inside his pockets gazing right into Maka's eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" He smirked.

She glared at him, not understanding what kind of question he was asking. She already knew the answer, she was here to kill him. She could feel herself starting to shake..and it wasn't good. Whatever he was doing, it was working...what her main goal was though was to stay focus on the enemy.

"What do you fucking think, I'm here to kill you." She growled, making the gun 'Click' hearing that sound made her know she could just shoot his ass at anytime, so why not just do it now? He nodded his head slowly, before glaring at Maka...taunting her with his eyes.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Shoot." He growled softly.

Maka placed her finger one the trigger, eyes narrowed aiming right for his heart. She took in a couple breaths, but nothing. She didn't understand...why she couldn't shook him.

She's been waiting for so long for this day, and she can't even bear to pull the trigger on the one guy who's caused so much trouble for years. Killing and harming innocent people and for what? She knew he was horrible, he didn't deserve to live in that matter, but why couldn't she pull the trigger.

Maka paused, standing still not able to move. She slowly lowers her gun gazing at the floor beneath her feet. He watched her for a moment, grinning of his success. He's gotten to her just like he hoped.

He slowly reached inside his pocket, before pulling out a switch blade. He grinned and slowly made his way towards Maka who seemed to still be in some sort of daze.

As he continued to slowly approach her, heavy footsteps caught her attention as she shot her head up before quickly dodging a sudden swing. She stumbled back a little before dodging another attack, but this time not keeping her balanced she fell to the floor.

Before, she could react someone pulled her up by her hair, with both arms held firmly behind her back. She tried to squirm away, but with no use instead there was a sharp cold piece of metal against her throat. She looked down to see a switchblade underneath her throat.

She shut her eyes tightly, breathing heavily trying to figure out a way to escape. She was startled by the warmth of his breath hitting her ear and she froze as he whispered into her ear.

"Looks like I do get to have some fun after all." He growled seductively in her ears.

She had to do something, but for some reason she couldn't...why was that?

Whatever...it was she needed to snap out of it and fast...or else things won't be to pretty.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Long time no see! Here's the intro for my new story called 'Falling for the enemy" Review and tell me if you're interested for me to continue!**

*** Also, I will be posting 2 new stories! and in the process of updating 'You don't even know and the odd one out!' Don't worry I haven't forgotten you guys!**

**-Soulkitten **


	2. Mine

Maka stood there, still in the grip of the enemy not knowing what else to do. Let it be damned if he thinks he can just catch her off gard like that and get away with it.

He continued to whisper what Maka thought was non-sense in her ear, whether it would be how cute she looked or how good she smelled. There was only one word that described people like him. A pervert.

Maka cringed a little at the feeling of him biting down on the side of her neck, before liking it. Which caused Maka to shake at the unknown action. she could feel him smirking. She gritted her teeth in disgust, when she was free she wasn't going to think twice before, killing this fucker.

"Did I hurt you? Don't worry Maka...I'll try to be a little gentle in bed." He growled seductively in her ears.

When Maka realized there was an opening, she didn't think twice before sending a backwards kick his way, hitting him where the sun don't usually shine. He grimaced holding his member in pain before sending a glare her way, Maka quickly grabbed her gun cocking it before aiming it at right at Soul's face.

"Impressive, you really aren't a kitten are you?" He smirked.

"Don't fuck with me Eater...you don't know who your messing with." She growled.

"I think...I understand perfectly who I'm dealing with." He hissed.

Out of nowhere Soul sent a kick Maka's way, sending her gun flying to the opposite end of the room. Maka quickly dodged another one of his fly kicks by doing a simple back flip, before sprinting to grab her gun.

Soul noticed her actions before, putting on a grin. When her gun was at reach, before she could grab it the gun slid towards the other side of the room. She gasped, before looking towards soul who had a black rug in his hand also spinning her gun between his fingers teasing her.

"What? Am I to fast for you kitten?" He teased, aiming the gun at Maka.

"Fuck you." She growled, glaring at him. Soul only looked at her and smirked, before walking towards her.

"Such, a dirty way with words, wouldn't you say kitten?" He grinned, Maka started to back up only to come in contact with the wall.

She soon found her self pinned up against the cold wall, cornered by one of Soul's arms that was holding her side and the other the gun was pointed at her neck as his face was kissing length from hers.

"You sure are a handful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Eater." She hissed.

"Oh? I didn't take that much as a compliment." He smirked.

Soon, they heard someone come in from the door Maka turned her attention towards a man with blue hair looking their way, eyes wide at the sight.

"Soul? What's going on? Did I miss something?" He questioned.

"Soul turned his head slightly before, shaking his head.

"Nothing to exciting...anyways go in the back and grab some rope would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

Maka glared at the blue haired man as he disappeared behind the door leaving the two alone once more. Maka slowly placed her hand in her back pocket, before feeling her knife.

She gripped it firmly ready to strike, as soon as she took it out and quickly tried to slash him her hand was caught. she looked puzzled as she saw Soul holding her hand firmly in place smirking.

"Your sneaky, but did you not think I would be ready for something like that." He snickered, grabbing the knife and throwing it to the side.

Blackstar soon came back with the rope, handing it to Soul as he pulled Maka close towards him while Blackstar tied her hands behind her back making it impossible for her to escape.

"That should hold you for a while." He smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up Eater, this rope won't hold me for long." She hissed.

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we Maka?" He grinned.

"Shut it, and tell me how you know who I am?" she demanded glaring at him.

"I have my sources." He smirked, shaking off the glare she was giving him.

"That doesn't answer my fucking question." She growled.

Soul just shrugged his shoulders not caring whether he answered her or not. Blackstar looked at her and then looked at soul with a very confused face wanting to know what was up.

"Ok, I know I just got here but what the fuck is going on!" He groaned in frustration.

"I'll tell you later star...right now we've got shit to do."

He nodded his head as they made their way towards the back room, before they were heading inside they heard a beep and a voice talking. Soul looked towards Maka who only shot him a dirty glare.

He then noticed the communicator in her back pocket and shot her mischievous smirk. She looked at him knowing what he was after and quickly tried to grab the communicator out of her back pocket.

Soul watched here actions, before quickly making his way over towards her and talking the communicator from her pocket. He gave her a smirk, before pressing a button and hearing the voice on the other end speak.

"Maka? Come in Maka are you alright?"

Soul grinned, as he pressed a button before speaking into it.

"Sorry, but Agent Albarn is a little occupied at the moment...mind calling back later?"

_"Who the hell are you! And where is Maka you bastard!" the voice on the other end demanded._

"The name is Soul Eater...and as for Maka..she now belongs to me...so don't count on her return." He smirked.

_"You listen well Eater, you lay a finger on her I swear I'll kill you! you hear me!" _

"It's a little to late for that, next time don't send someone so god damn attractive and I wouldn't have gave her a fucking hickey." He scoffed.

_"You bastard! Wait until I find you!"_

Soul sighed, before shutting the communicator off and throwing it to the side. He looked at Maka who was just glaring at him. He gave her a grin of his own before walking over towards her and untying her ropes. Blackstar looked at Soul a little surprised at his actions.

"Soul, What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled.

"Kitten here is a lot tougher than she looks, so were going to try a different way to hold her down."

"Which is what exactly?" He asked, cocking a brow.

Soul looked at him before, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pockets.

"I think these are a little more appropriate for our hostage?" He said with a grin.

He grabbed one of Maka's arms, before latching one of the cuffs on her wrist. Then he pulled her into the back room where he latched the other cuff on the bed rail.

"I can't wait until I get out of these cuffs so I can kick your ass" She growled, yanking at the cuff.

"Stupid girl there is noway you're getting out of that." Blackstar snickered.

"That's what you think...I'll still kick your ass with my free hand and feet." She hissed, in his direction.

"I know exactly what to do for something like that." He smirked.

Soul walked over his bag only to pull out a long thin needle, that held some sort of transparent liquid inside. Maka narrowed her eyes as he made his way towards her with the needle.

"Don't you dare." She growled, he didn't listen instead he kept on coming.

"Star hold her." He smirked.

Blackstar held Maka down as she squirmed underneath his grip trying to fight back, but to her disadvantage he was too strong to push-off. She soon felt a pinch in the right side of her arm.

She shot her head to look at Soul who was pressing down on the needle, injected the mysterious fluid that was now in her blood veins.

"Ouch! What the fuck! What the hell did you put inside of me Eater!" She demanded.

He gave her a small grin before discarding the needle into the trash can and grabbing a napkin to wipe of the blood that was coming out from the wound the needle left after he injected it.

"It numbs your whole body, so in other words if you were to escape fighting is pointless." He shrugged throwing the bloody tissue away.

" I can't stand you...what's the point of taunting me? Why not just kill me already!" She scoffed.

"Now, now kitten if you were dead who would I have fun with?" He smirked.

"You sick pervert." She growled, which made him chuckle.

"Thanks, besides your mine now I don't kill what's mine." He stated, she only rolled her eyes.

"Come on Blackstar we need to get in place to kill this guy." He grinned cocking his gun, before making his way back towards the window.

Blackstar nodded his head before following Soul's lead. They waited a moment, before spotting their target across the street. Soul aimed his shotgun at the target before giving off a small smirk.

"Found you." He whispered, before shooting his target right in the head.

"Did ya get the little fucker?" Blackstar asked, receiving a smirk and nod from Soul.

"Who was the dude anyways man?" He asked.

"Some guy named Justin Law." He shrugged.

"You Fucking asshole! How could you!" He heard Maka scream which startled him a bit.

"I take it you know that guy? or In other words knew." He smirked.

"I swear this to you know Eater, I will kill you when I get the chance." Maka said her voice in a dangerous tone.

Soul smirked and walked over towards her kneeling down capturing her eyes with his, before he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"If you get the chance, before you kill me...I'll make sure to blow up that little agency of yours...along with everyone one in it." He growled in her ear making her quiver a bit.

"Like I said before, your mine...and it will always be that way Maka." He growled, before pulling away smirking.

Maka didn't say a word.

If she killed the enemy she longed to kill her friends die.

And if she don't?

She'll stay in the hands of a mad man forever.

* * *

******Meow Meow! It's Soulkitten here! Miss me? Ha!**

**Here's Part 2 of falling for the enemy! Review and tell me what ya think! :)**


	3. Getting a little of that Info

Maka woke up in pain, head throbbing like hell and there was no doubt in her mind that she felt like shit. She groaned, opening her eyes slightly scanning her surroundings.

She didn't really remember anything that happened yesterday, and it kinda ticked her off that she couldn't remember anything. She tried sitting up then felt a tug on her wrist.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking up and seeing her hands cuffed up to the bed rail. Just then everything that she didn't remember came back within a blink of an eye and she didn't like what she remembered either.

Justin Law, her partner...died. Eater cuffed her to a damn bed.

She gritted her teeth of remembering how Soul just shot him down...in cold blood. Remembering that she was more persistent to kill Eater for what he's done.

She started tugging more at the cuffs before smelling smoke. She lifted her head up to see Soul slouching in a chair, his gaze fixed out the window with a cigarette in his mouth. Maka couldn't help, but make a face at the smell. No matter who smoked she couldn't stand the discussing aroma that came from it.

"It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty." He smirked, taking his smoke and grounding it into the ash tray beside him.

"I didn't really think you were the one to smoke Eater." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It's a once in a while thing." He shrugged, standing up placing his hands in his jacket.

"So it seems...so when are you going to let me out of these things?" She asked, tugging at the cuffs around her wrist.

Soul gave her a smirk, before pulling the chair next to her and taking a seat.

"Not sure, hasn't really crossed my mind kitten." He grinned.

"Quit it with the damn pet names." She growled, getting a little annoyed.

"I think it suits you." He smirked. "I'll let you out when you can learn to behave."

Maka rolled her eyes, he was really starting to piss her off with this cocky attitude he was giving her. She couldn't stand it anymore..she needed to find a way to get out of those damn cuffs.

"Well I think its nothing, but bullshit if you ask me." She muttered.

"That's good, because I didn't ask you now did I?" He smirked.

Just then Maka heard a ring. She watched as Soul pulled out his phone and started to talk.

"Yo, What's up?" He questioned.

_"Ah, Soul...How did it go?" The voice on the other end asked._

"Perfect, He's good and dead just like you wanted." He grinned.

_"Excellent work Evans. Anything else happen other than that?"_

"Well...I did end up with a cute kitten in the end." He smirked, eyeing Maka.

_"A kitten? Who is this kitten you speak of Evans?"_

"Agent Albarn...I'm sure the name rings a bell." He grinned.

_"Ah! It does indeed ring a bell...keep her close Evans...she could be in good use."_

"Can do Kidd."

_"I've been meaning to tell you, there's a banquette tonight that I need you to attend to...as well as taking care of business at the warehouse...take care of if will you..and take your kitten as well."_

"Sure, I understand...see ya."

With that he hung up his phone, before turning to Maka with a grin. Maka looked at him wondering what was going on through that mind of his, but from the look he was giving her. She doubt it was good.

"Looks like today is your lucky day...you do get to get out of those things." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, giving him a glare.

"My boss just assigned me on a mission..and he wants you to come along." He shrugged.

"Any detail why I should?" She snickered.

"Not sure, but you could be in for some good use kitten." He grinned.

Maka only shook her head, before laying back down on the bed covering her face with her free hand. She was a little surprised she could move them considering she couldn't even pick them up yesterday after Soul gave her that damn needle that fucked with her body.

"My arm its-..."

"The effects don't last that long...it only last for about 12 hours, before wearing off." He interrupted.

"You don't fucking say." She mocked, shaking her head before covering her face again.

"Now, about you getting out of those cuffs." He smirked, leaning up against the wall.

"What about it?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Well, Kidd wants me to take care of some dudes by the warehouse...and it might get a little messy...so I need an extra set of hands." He explained.

Maka removed her hand from her face only to come in contact with red eyes gazing back at her. She looked at him before rolling her eyes and covering her face again to block out his gazes.

There was not way in hell she was going to help the enemy. She could get fired from her job, and plus...why would she want to work with someone she practically wants to rip apart?

She couldn't help, but think she didn't really have a choice. If she didn't he would just threaten to blow up her agency and she can't risk her friends life's just because she was acting stubborn.

Maka slowly removed her hand from her face once more, before meeting those red eyes again. She let out a sigh before sitting up straight and giving him a glare.

"What is it you want me to do exactly?" She huffed.

"Nothing much, just wondering how well you can put on a show?" He smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about Eater?" She cocked a brow at him only to receive a cocky grin in return.

"You'll see Kitten, just wait until your outfit arrives." He grinned, walking out of the room leaving a clueless...pissed off Maka behind.

* * *

She didn't know what the fuck she was seeing, sure she dressed like this lots of times but this was just fucking crazy. She watched as Soul showed her the outfit she needed for the mission...and it was interesting.

It was a very short black dress, with a very feminine touch. It was short enough to show off her long creamy legs, down the side was a slit that showed off her right leg more than the left and it came with a matching black collared looking necklace and heels. In order to top it all off, a pair of black lacy leggings that stopped right at her thighs.

"What the fuck is that." She questioned, pointing at the outfit.

"Your outfit for tonight." He smirked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you said we were going to a warehouse?" She said, furrowing her brows in frustration.

"We are, but to get the guy we need to kill we have to get into the banquette first and gather info."

"And I have to wear this?" She said in a stern voice.

"That's what it seems to be happening kitten, your cos playing as my girlfriend by the way...so don't get to surprised if I touch you." He grinned.

"If you can even make it that far Eater." She spat.

"Remember who your owner is kitten, if you double cross me there will be consequences." He grinned.

"Oh yes, I believe we crossed this road." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Good, now that were on the same page I need you to wear this." He said, showing her the collar.

Maka looked at Soul with a confused face, she didn't understand his attentions on her wearing the collar. But she couldn't help to think that there was more to this collar than it seemed.

"What's with the collar?" She asked.

"You say collar, I say it's more like a bond." He smirked, walking towards her with the collar in hand.

"A bond...I'm not liking where this is going." She sighed, as he snapped the collar around her neck.

Maka looked down at the collar, before hearing it beep. She looked at Soul who only grinned at her. She took a closer look before noticing there was a key lock on the collar.

"What the fuck is this!" She yelled, messing with the collar.

"Like I said, a bond...when I remove the cuff from your arm..If you try to run...I can track you down." He smirked.

"So it's practically a damn GPS system?" She snapped.

"Not just that, but if you try to take it off and I can no longer track you kitten...your agency get blown into pieces." He grinned.

Maka sighed before looking back down at the device that was now bound to her for god know how long. She nodded her head as if she understood. Soul gave her a smirk before, pulling out his phone to make another quick call.

"Hey Liz?, Yeah it's me...can you come over and help me out." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

_"Yeah sure Soul...what ya need?"_

"Well, I have a kitten here that needs to look her best tonight." He smirked.

_"Say no more, Patty and I will be right over!" She chirped._

"Great, see ya in a few...bye." He said, as he hung up.

"Do I want to know who that was?" She sighed.

Soul looked over at her before giving her another one of his cocky grins in response.

"Just a friend of mine."

* * *

Maka fell asleep after a while and Soul was looking through some files before, looking over at the sleeping Maka. He grinned a little as he took his pencil and threw it at her.

Maka jumped at the hit, before sending a glare in Soul's direction.

"What the fuck was that for!" She screeched, obviously pissed off.

Soul couldn't help it he didn't know why, but he just loved to see her angry for some reason. It entertained him when his kitten would get all fired up like this.

"No reason, just felt like it." He shrugged, before scanning over the papers again.

"You're a dick you know that?" He only gave her a smirk and continued looking through the papers.

"So who...is this guy were after?" She sighed, laying back down.

"Interested much?" He snickered.

"Well, it's not like I really have much of a choice." She retorted.

"His name is Giriko, he's the leader of a gang from the north side of death city called blood."

Maka thought for a moment about the name...something about that name sounded familiar to her, she doesn't really understand why though. It's just something about his name that rang a bell.

"I think I understand who you're talking about."

"I thought you would." He said, standing up from the desk and making his way towards her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, as he brought out a key.

"What does it look like, I'm letting you out." He said, as he unlocked her cuffs. Maka took her wrist to see that it was black and blue because of her attempts to escape.

"It's not like you can just run away anyways." He smirked.

"Whatever, anyways what's the situation with this Giriko guy?" She asked, as he handed her the papers.

"Kidd, thinks that his boys are importing and exporting goods to get money." He sighed.

"Who would have thought your agency would even care about something like this." She snickered, looking over the files.

"We have our ways, besides...were not all bad." He smirked.

"If you're not as bad as you say...what about all those recent killings you've done?" She said in a stern voice, trying to get him to remember how he killed her former partner a day ago.

"Orders." He shrugged.

"That's it...do you even give two shits about the people you harm?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"It depends on the people, now lets drop this..and get to work." He huffed, Maka rolled her eyes before setting the files back on the desk.

She didn't really understand anything about Soul...he was careless and ruthless and a dick. That's the only words that really fit him, but what really was getting to her was his sudden change of attitude. Not the cocky attitude that he would usually give her, but he was actually not so threatening as he was when they first met.

She couldn't tell whether he was serious or if it was just another one of his tricks, but she honesty couldn't tell. She let out a sigh before hearing a knock on the door.

"It's about damn time" She heard Soul mutter as he went out of the room to answer the door.

Maka couldn't help to be curious, she peeped her head out from the room only to see two girls. One was shorter than the other, she had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a red and tan hat with shorts and a shirt that revealed her belly button.

The girl next to her was slightly taller than she was, she wore the same outfit as the first girl except she wore pants and her hair was long and brown.

While staring at the two Maka didn't notice that the brown headed girl has already spotted her.

"Hey! You must be Maka." She smiled, making her way towards Maka.

"Uhh, Yeah that would be me...and you are who?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Liz...and that's my sister patty." She pointed behind her.

"Hello~!" She chirped.

Maka was a little surprised how nice the two were considering they were from the same agency that Soul was from. She just didn't understand anything that was going on.

"You must be friends of Eaters?" Maka asked, eyeing the two.

"It sure does look that way, anyways were here to get you ready for the party!" She smiled.

"Yeah! Sis and I are going to make you all pretty!" Patty chirped.

"I don't really thinks that's necessary, but thanks anyways." She shrugged.

Maka doesn't know what happened, but one moment Liz is happy as ever and now she looked completely upset. Maka picked her self off the wall before, giving Liz a confused look.

"You've really done it now kitten." She heard Soul say.

Maka really didn't understand what she did honestly. The next thing she knew her hands were pinned up behind her back. She struggled to get out of the grip, but it was no use...thinking it was Soul she was dead wrong.

It was Liz's little sister patty. Maka soon fixed her attention back on Liz who was now smirking. Shit.

"Take her into the room patty, we've got work to do." She grinned.

"Wait a second! Hold on-..." She was interrupted by patty dragging her in the room and shutting the door. Soul couldn't help to smirk at what was going on.

"I think Patty and I can take it from here Soul." She smirked, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Soul stood there in silence from the shocking sight in front of him. He swore that he felt his pants tighten at the scene. Maka was fucking sexy. Soul looked at her up and down taking in all of her breath-taking features.

Her long ash-blonde hair was out and in curls as it droop right down her back. Her dress went up mid-thigh just short enough to show off the lacy leggings she had underneath, along with the heels.

On one side he right leg showed of the most from the slit on the side of the dress. She wore mascara and lip stick that was a bright tinted red. Liz nodded her head at the sight at Maka and Patty clapped her hands.

"Well, what do you think Soul? Did we do well?" She asked, pushing Maka forward a bit.

"Very well, Kitten is more sexier than before." He grinned.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"What was that kitten?" He said in a seductive voice.

"Whatever, lets just get going. We have work to do, do we not?" She scoffed, heading towards the door.

Soul started to walk until he heard Liz couch to get his attention. He turned around only to see her holding up two twin pistol guns.

"Forgetting something Soul?" She smirked, he gave her a smirk in return before grabbing the guns.

"Thanks."

"Good Luck Evans...and try not to get to reckless like last time." She grinned.

"No promises."

* * *

Soul parked his bike a couple blocks down, as they started walking into the direction of the party. Maka sighed at what recently happened on their way there. Soul was talking to Kidd who she guessed was the boss of the agency. He told Soul that he wanted to speak with Maka in private.

Maka didn't understand what he wanted with her at all..or why he really wanted to talk to her.

~Earlier that evening~

_"Hello Maka, My name is Kidd and I'm sure your pretty familiar with my agency?"_

_"Well, yeah considering you guys have been my target for years." She sighed._

_"Well I am here to let you know...You are now a part of my agency...therefore you belong to us."_

_"What! Iv'e never agreed to any of those terms."_

_"It's not a matter decision-making Agent Albarn it's already been decided, Agent Evans will watch over you."_

_"You mean Eater?" She asked._

_"Yes I do, and you will be teaming up with him...until then you work for me."_

_"Fine."_

Maka sighed, she didn't like the fact she was working against her own agency, but like before she really didn't have a choice. They made their way towards the mansion, before Soul stopped her.

"What?" She said, getting a little annoyed.

"Do you understand what your place is kitten?" He smirked.

"Yes I do, And would you stop calling me Kitten!" She snapped.

"Only If you stop calling me Eater." He challenged.

"Well _Eater _What would you like me to call you?"

"Soul would be nice." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll call you Soul...happy now?" She questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Much. Thank you Maka."

"Now let's get this over with." She sighed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He questioned, looking at the now irritated Maka.

"What am I forgetting exactly?"

Soul smirked at her before holding his hand out. Maka looked at him giving him a confused look.

"Your my girlfriend remember?" He grinned even wider.

"Don't try anything shady Soul...or I swear I'll beat the living hell out of you." She growled, grabbing his hand.

"No promises Maka." He snickered, as they made their way inside hand in hand.

Maka and Soul looked around trying to scout out their target, but just as much as they suspected he wasn't in sight. At least at the moment he wasn't. Soul looked around until he found one of the people he was looking for...and her name was Medusa.

"Hey Maka." Hey whispered in her ear.

"What Soul?"

"I found our first target, Medusa... this is all you." He smirked.

"Right." She started to walk towards her target until she was pulled backwards and ended up in Soul's grasp. He tightened his grip around her before, tilting her to the side and whispering in her ear.

"Remember Maka, don't kill just yet." He whispered huskily into her ears.

Maka could help to smirk at that."Wouldn't think of it." She said before walking away.

Soul couldn't help but, watch the view as she walked towards her target before setting off into a different direction.

Maka watched as Medusa was chatting it up with some guy. He was really tall and built, but she couldn't help to notice her had an eyes that was missing. Which in her opinion it was kind of creepy.

She took in a deep breath, before making her way over towards Medusa. She was greeted with a glare from the big guy. Medusa looked at him before turning around and noticing Maka. She smiled and urged Maka to come closer.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"Hello, My name is Cindy Taylor...nice to meet you Miss Gordon." Maka smiled, holding out her hand. She could see that Medusa was a little curious on how she knew her name, but she tried her best to just play it off.

"Nice to meet you as well, Is there something I can do for you?" She smiled

"I was wondering if you could tell me about packaging that's been exported out of death city recently?" She asked.

"And may I ask why you wish to know this Ms. Cindy?" She asked raising her brows at the question.

"Well you see Miss Gordon, I've been expecting a package for some time now and it hasn't arrived because of its recent exports." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know anything about it." She shrugged.

Maka could tell that she knew exactly what she was talking about considering she was a little shocked that she asked about the packaging earlier. She was hiding something and Maka was determined to make her spill whatever she was keeping from her, but without blowing her cover.

"Well..thank you anyway's Miss Gordon." She smiled, before making her way back to Soul wherever he was, but just to her luck she was called back.

"Ms. Cindy, could you wait just a second?" Maka flinched a bit before tuning back towards her.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" She asked putting on her best smile.

"I'm just very curious about why you would ask me about the packaging?"

"Oh...Someone just told me you might know..that's all." And with that Maka made her way back into the crowd of people.

Once Maka was gone Medusa shook her head back and forth before smirking.

"Agent Albarn...You don't seem to cos-play very good." She smirked." Free..I need you to tell the others to get down to the warehouse now."

"Yes Lady Medusa, anything else you need?" Free asked.

"If anyone get's in the way...kill them." She grinned.

"Understood."

Maka looked around until she found Soul chatting with some girl, for some reason she couldn't help to feel a little pissed off at the sight. The girl was a little around Maka's height and she had short brown hair and dark navy blue eyes. She wore a dress that touched the ground.

Maka had to admit it was a cute dress...it was red and sparkly all over. She made her way towards them before tapping Soul on the shoulder. He turned around before giving her a smirk.

"Hey Maka, What's up?" He asked.

"Is this the girl you've told me about?" The short brown headed girl asked.

"Yupp, this is her." He smirked.

"She's even more cute up close!" She cheered. Maka smiled before, tuning her attention back towards Soul.

"We need to talk Soul." She said as she grabbed his hand an led him to the dance floor.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and held one of her hands as they began to waltz around the room along with everyone else. Maka wasn't really much of a dancer, but compared to this it really isn't that bad.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He questioned, before twirling Maka around.

"Medusa knows about the packaging." She told him.

"How do you know? Did she just straight out tell you that she knew?" He asked, as he pulled Maka into his chest and out again.

"No, but when I asked her about it...she gave me this pissed look." She sighed." Their heading towards the warehouse now I think" She added.

"Well, Lets call Kidd and head down there now and see what's up."

"Sounds good to me." The song ended, and Soul gave Maka a grin before leading them off the dance floor.

"Hey Kidd, we found out something you might want to know." Soul spoke in the communicator while Maka sat on the bike rubbing her sore feet.

_"What's going on? Found anything about the packages?" He asked._

"Yeah..and it turns out that Medusa does know about it."

_"Great work you two, I expect you two to handle this?"_

"Were heading down to the warehouse now."

_"Alright, be careful you two."_

"Yeah...see ya." He hung up his phone before looking at Maka who was rubbing her foot and groaning. Soul rolled his eyes before walking over towards her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The damn heels, that's what's wrong!" She snapped.

"Well, you have time to complain about that later we have to get going." He sighed,as she moved over so he could get on.

"Fine." She muttered.

He revved the engine before making his way towards the warehouse.

Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

**This one is Longer! Whoo!**

**I Want to apologize for keep posting stories and leaving cliff hangers. I just get so excited when I come up with new Idea's that I just need to share them. I'm going to be working on the stories I have up now. So you should expect more updates soon!**

**Make sure you Review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh and I greatly appreciate your positive comments. Makes me one happy kitty!**

**Till next time Kittens.**

**-Soulkitten**


	4. Warehouse Rumble!

Once Soul and Maka made it to the warehouse, Soul decided it would be a good idea to scan the perimeter before taking action and going their separate ways to search for the files. When it was clear he headed back to his bike where Maka was rubbing her feet and muttering under her breath. Soul rolled his eyes before taking out his cell phone and dialing Kidd's number.

It rang a couple of times before someone finally picked up. He was about to speak before hearing yelling on the other end. He raised his brow wondering what Kidd was yelling about, he sighed before Kidd started to talk.

"_Hello sorry about that Soul how's everything going?" _He asked, clearing his voice.

"Everything is going good Kidd; we just got to the warehouse." He sighed, watching Maka continue to groan about her hurt feet.

"_Excellent I'm sure you can handle things from there?"_

"Yeah we can handle this and don't worry we will get the files and be gone before they know it." He smirked.

"_Yes, also Soul once you get the files report directly to me once we have them in our possession I'm going to put them away for safes keeping."_

"No problem Kidd; considered it done."

"_Good Luck Agent Evans and keep a good eye on Agent Albarn….she is more important than you think and make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble as well."_

"Don't worry about kitten I'm keeping a good eye on her she won't be going anywhere with the tracking device I put on her." He snickered.

"_A tracking device you say? I have to hand it to you Soul you sure do have your ways." He chuckled._

"I'll talk to you later Kidd."

"_Good luck Agent Evans." He hung up._

Once the line went dead Soul put his phone back into his pocket and started wondering a little about what Kidd said about Maka being more important than he thought she was. He couldn't really think of any special things about her that made her that important other then she was a great fighter and could kick ass.

He let out a small sigh in frustration thinking about it before making his way back towards Maka who only eyed him for second before tossing her heels aside.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shoving his hands in his leather jacket.

"What does it look like I'm doing…I'm throwing these damn heels away." She muttered pointing at the heels that she tossed aside.

"You sure are one strange kitten." He smirked.

"Shut up Soul, you really don't expect me to fight with those damn things on do you? Besides they hurt my feet." She retorted.

"Whatever….. We have work to do you remember the plan right?" He eyed her a bit.

Maka sighed before rolling her eyes he has been asking her the same question the whole trip here. It was really starting to get annoying as hell, but this was soul she was talking about of course he was going to do everything in his power to piss her off.

She watched as he stood in front of her, foot tapping with his hands shoved in his pockets waiting for her to answer the question. She didn't understand how it all came to this. How she got stuck with a moron of a partner not to mention kept against her will.

"So are you just going to stand there kitten or give me an answer?" He snickered.

"I'm supposed to find out what Medusa's guys know about the packaging and where they might be hiding them and find out anything else they might be planning. While you go and look for the files that we need for Kidd." She said in a mocking tone.

"Good girl, now let's get going and remember if anything out of plan turns up we meet back here."Maka nodded her head before pulling out her gun and quickly popping bullets inside.

"Right…..and if one of us isn't back then what?" She smirked, placing the gun in the strap that was attached to her thigh.

"Then the other will go back and find the other one that hasn't made it back…any other questions you might like to ask?" He smirked, cocking his gun and placing it inside his suit.

"No not that I'm aware of Evans." She rolled her eyes.

"Good then let's go kick some ass." He grinned, Maka nodded before running the other way.

Maka kept running until she came to a different building. She looked around before running up towards the window and carefully looking inside.

"Looks like there's no one inside…" She trailed.

She backed away from the window before turning around and bumping into someone. She cursed to herself when she saw the person she ran into. It was one of Medusa's boys Giriko he was the worst one of them all from what she hears.

She quickly picks herself off the ground before taking out her gun and cocking it before pointing it right towards Giriko's head. He picked himself off the ground raising his hands high in the air before giving Maka a smirk and eyeing her up and down.

She rolled her eyes as she started to circle around him, watching his every move. She knew his kind was nothing, but trouble not to mention very dangerous. Maka knew if she lost focus he would take that chance and strike at her and that wasn't a chance she was willing to take.

"Well I have to say…I wasn't expecting to run into Agent Albarn." He grinned.

"Save it Giriko…what the hell are you doing here?" She retorted with her gun still pointed towards his head.

"I think that's a question I should be asking you." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

Maka narrowed her eyes; she wasn't in the mood to be playing his games. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was taunting her so that she loses focus and gets off guard whatever he was doing she had to try her best to stay focus on the target in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood for your fucking games Giriko now and answer the damn question!" She demanded getting more pissed off then what she already was.

"I guess there really isn't any reason not to tell you…besides it would be wrong not to tell a person who doesn't really know the truth about themselves right?" He grinned.

Maka glared at him, but still let the response sink in a bit. She didn't know what he meant by not knowing the whole truth about herself. She was her so what was there she didn't know about? Did her parents keep something from her and just never told her about it? She let out a deep sigh before making her gun click and walking a little closer towards Giriko with the gun touching his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She growled softly, putting pressure on the gun.

"Exactly what I said Albarn there's just some things you don't know that I do, but if you were to kill me how would you ever find out what that something was?" He grinned.

Maka's glare softens a bit. He's done what she was afraid he might do he got to her just like that. She let out a small sigh before slowly pulling the gun away from Giriko's head and shoving it back in place. She took a couple steps back crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

"Tell me everything you know Giriko, but let me tell you this…you think twice about double crossing me I won't think twice about shooting your ass." She spat narrowing her eyes.

"You have my word Agent Albarn; please follow me into my office." He pointed towards the building she was looking through earlier.

He opened the door as Maka made her way inside she didn't feel good about this at all, but what if what he told her was true? She had to find out for herself, but one thing she did know she wasn't focusing on the task in hand, but that was just going to have to wait not to mention a very pissed of Soul as well.

"_What's your report Evans?" Kidd whispered over the phone._

"I made it into the building, but there isn't anyone in sight." He whispered back looking around.

"_Well it's not like that isn't odd at all." Kidd smirked._

"I'm going to head to medusa's office to get the files there's no way in hell they can make it that easy."

"_Be careful Soul who knows what that witch might have planned." He implied._

"Yeah definitely if I know Medusa she is one sneaky bitch…. see ya Kidd." He ended the call and shoved it back into his pocket.

Soul scanned the area once more before running towards Medusa's office, but when he turned the knob the door automatically opened up. Soul raised his brow before putting on a small smirk he knew just as much as the next person this was all a set up.

He didn't care thought all that really matter was the files. He walked in sight and took a look around, but there wasn't no one in sight not even Medusa. Soul walked towards her desk and rummaged around the drawer until he brought out a big yellow envelope that read in big black bold letters.

**Important File Information**

He smirked at his success, but that smirk faded as soon as he heard the door close. He snapped his head up to see Medusa grinning at him. He slowly closed the desk drawer keeping his gaze locked on Medusa's every move, but he knew from the start they were going to pull shit like this anyways.

"Well, what do we have here? This is quite the surprise Agent Evans." She smirked, taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Thanks, but try not to act to surprised." He shrugged.

"Mhmm and can I ask where you think you might be going with my important envelope." She grinned, pointing to the envelope that Soul was holding in his hands.

"Oh you mean this?" He said waving the file back in fourth with a smirk.

"Yes, that is the envelope I'm talking about so like I said before where do you think you're going with that?" She asked again sounding irritated towards the end.

"You see Medusa where I'm going with this file is none of you fucking business." He grinned.

"Well….it looks like your wrong about that." She mumbled, reaching for something in her pocket. Soul watched her movements before knowing what she was getting. He quickly brought out his gun and aimed in right towards her head.

Medusa only smirked before retracting her hand from her pocket and raising them high into the air.

"You think twice about pulling out that gun and I'll fucking end you're life here and now." He growled, his eyes narrowed, but kept his focus right on his target.

"What do you plan on doing with the files Evans? What are your objectives? Why are you so interested?" She smirked.

"Like I said before that's none of your god damn business!" He snapped.

"I believe you're wrong about that….you see the file on Agent Albarn is my business." She watched as the expression on Soul's face turned into a look of apathy.

Soul was now wondering why she was so interested in Maka's file anyways and why anything that had to do with Maka was any of her damn concern in the first place. He added a slight more pressure towards the gun that was now touching her head. He narrowed his eyes wanting to know everything she was hiding.

"What do you know about Maka?" He demanded.

Medusa only out on a small smirk before laughing a little. Soul just felt his anger build up he was in no mood to deal with her shit right now. He pushed her back and watched as she stumbled a little, but she continued to laugh.

"Listen here Medusa; I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight so tell me everything you know about Maka!" He yelled pointing the gun right back at her. Medusa stopped laughing for a moment and put on a small smirk.

"If you really must know…then look at her file and find out." She smirked.

Soul just glared at her it pissed him off that she wasn't complying with anything he was telling her to do so instead he lowers his gun and slips it back into his suit. He eyes the envelope before opening it, but keeping his eyes on Medusa in case she tried anything.

He rummages through the stack of files until he pulled out the file that read **Maka Albarn** on it. He scanned over the paper before his eyes start too wide a bit. He couldn't believe what he was seeing at all.

He quickly shoved the paper back into the envelope before pulling out his gun again and aiming it right at Medusa. Medusa watches Soul shake in anger his eyes was now filled with nothing but, lust of anger and hatred.

"What the hell did you do to her." He muttered.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Soul, but don't hold back on my account let it all out." She smirked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Answer the fucking question, what the hell did you do to Maka that made her that way?!" He yelled.

"The only thing I will tell you Evans is the madness has already consumed her." She grinned.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered.

"You better go quickly before that precious kitten of yours gets killed. You really shouldn't leave her alone you don't know whose out to get her." She smirked.

"Who is out to get Maka…tell me now." He growled softly.

"The madness in her Soul." She started to laugh hysterically.

Soul watched her laugh and laugh he couldn't hold it in anymore he was ready to end her life right there and right now and there was not fucking way in hell he was holding back on someone like her, without thinking he shot her.

**Bang!**

Soul watched as she continued to laugh, but was now spitting up blood in the process. He slowly put the gun in his pocket before walking over towards the slowly dying witch. He watched her a moment before bending down and whispering something in her ear.

"You fuck with Maka….you fuck with me. Have fun in hell." He growled, lifting his head up he only watched as she put on a small smile before staying that way.

Soul gripped the file before running out of the office and going to look for the only person who mattered at that moment…Maka and hoped no one has gotten to her yet.

**Yay! We finally got the internet back! That's why I haven't been updating. **

**So sorry it took so long! **

**Did you like it? I hope so...so review if you want and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**-soulkitten**

**Till next time kittens.**


	5. Helping Leads to Helping?

**{I want to take the time to thank all of you guys for your support! I also take any story request that you would like me to write whether its idea's or anything else you can think of! Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!} - Soulkitten**

* * *

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did she find out there was a dark source that lived within her, but she couldn't come to think that her parent's never said anything to her about it besides let her live her life a lie.

She couldn't stand to think she was the bad guy in the situation. All those years of working for Lord Death were nothing but a joke to her now. She always thought she was doing the right thing helping those from people like Soul, but she can't really say that anymore considering she was one of them.

She held her head and groaned of the headache she was getting from the many questions she kept asking herself. She didn't know what else to do, but one thing she wanted to know who the one that did this to her was.

She lifted her head slightly up to see Giriko smirking at her, leaning up against his desk with his arms in a crossed motion. She narrowed her eyes before quickly pulling out the gun and aiming it Giriko's way. She was also shocked that he also pulled out a gun.

"Who was the one to do this to me?" She muttered, her eyes narrowing down as she kept her gaze on Giriko.

"I already told you what I knew looks like you're going to have to find out yourself baby doll." He smirked.

"Don't you fuck with me Giriko tell me who did this and why they did it!" She yelled.

"And if I don't?" He grinned.

"You won't like the fucking results if you don't."She growled.

"You forget you're not the only one pointing a gun." He smirked, making his gun click.

Maka glared at him before clicking her gun as well they both waited for one to make a move, but no one moved a muscle before Maka could react she heard a faint voice scream out her name. She knew whose voice that was too.

"Maka!"

She turned her head slightly to see Soul running and screaming her name. She didn't understand what was up with him, but she turned her head of the sound of Giriko laughing.

"I've meant to kill you Maka, what better time than now?" He grinned placing his hands on the trigger. Maka quickly reacted by kicking him in the stomach sending the bullet through the roof. Giriko cursed as she kicked the gun to the other side of the room.

Maka looked around but she didn't see any signs of Soul anywhere surely he must have heard where the gun shot came from and could find out where she was.

She quickly remembered what she was dealing with before turning her head back towards Giriko's direction only to receive a punch right on the side of the cheek. She cursed under her breath holding her cheek grimacing in pain on how it throbbed She knew this was going to bruise later.

Just then she felt another punch this time sent right to her stomach making her cough up a little blood from the impact as the gun was now smacked out of her hand.

She got over the pain before sending a punch his way only to have her hand caught and twisted behind her back as he pulled her in closely and held her in place smirking. Maka watched as he pulled out a switch blade and held it to her neck.

Maka wiggled and struggled to try to get out of his grip, but for her he was too strong.

"Where should I start cutting first?" He grinned, rubbing the blade on the side of her arm before slowly piercing her skin. Maka gritted her teeth of the pain that was now going through her right arm and couldn't help to scream.

Giriko smirked before retracting the blade and watch as the red liquid poured down her arm. Maka screamed as he started with her left arm. She struggled more but then stopped when it only hurt her more when she tried.

Maka looked as her outfit was now covered in blood. She felt weak and couldn't feel her arms or move. She started to let her eyes close shut of the amount of blood she was losing. She could hear Giriko laughing before moving the blade towards her neck.

"Let's finish this off fast and quick...and don't worry babe you won't feel a thing." He laughed.

Just as he started to cut the door slammed open and Maka opened her eyes as much as she could to see a white-haired figure in front of her holding a gun. Maka watched the figure yell before hearing a gun shot.

She felt Giriko's hand unwrap from around her body, but before she could hit the floor the white-haired figure caught her just in time.

"Soul…what happened?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about that now, what the fuck happened to you? You're bleeding everywhere Maka!" He yelled.

He watched as Maka eyes closed shut he continued to call her name but there was no response. He tapped the sides of her cheek and still no response at all. He cursed to himself before gathering Maka up in his arms and holding her bridal style.

"She's lost too much blood I better find a place to get her treated or she's a goner." He muttered.

He pulled out his communicator before noticing something. Giriko was gone Soul was positive he shot him and he didn't know how he did it, but one thing he knew he wasn't going to let the fucker run free for long.

"Damn that sneaky bastard." He mumbled.

He put his communicator back in his pocket before making his way towards his bike. He carefully set Maka in front of him as he got on the bike before taking off his jacket and ripping pieces of his shirt off to wrap around Maka's arms to stop the bleeding for as long as he could.

He places his jacket over Maka before holding her close and driving off towards the hospital. He cursed under his breath. He did manage to get the files, but now there was another thing he had to deal with all he could really think was that this was one fucked up mission.

Maka groaned in pain before opening her eyes halfway, her vision was really blurry so she squinted before rubbing her eyes to see things more clear. She looked around the room before noticing Soul asleep in the chair next to her.

She took a glimpse at Soul noticing he had blood everywhere on his clothes. Maka took a deep sigh before turning the other direction. She had to admit she was thankful Soul had saved her when he did because if he didn't she was a goner for sure.

Just then she heard someone stirring around, she sat up and faced Soul she watched him shift in his chair a bit before opening his eyes. Just like that a pair of red crimson eyes was looking right into her green ones, but all Maka could see in his eyes was something she never noticed before he looked worried.

"Looks like you're finally awake kitten." He smirked, sitting up before stretching his arms in the air.

"Yeah and it looks like you just got stabbed multiple times." She smirked back pointing at his clothes.

"You shouldn't really be talking considering you had it way worst those were some cuts you took." He joked pointing at her bandaged up arms.

Maka nodded her head before lightly touching her arm. She winced at the pain before taking her hand away.

"Well looks like you're out of commission for a while." He sighed, standing up from his seat.

"Yeah I guess." She frowned a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked cocking his brow.

"Right now…a lot of things." She sighed, plopping back down on the pillow.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" He smirked.

"Take a guess smart one." She snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go get these files to Kidd…Liz will take you back to my place I'll meet you there." He said, heading towards the exit.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." She mumbled, placing the pillow over her face. Maka quickly took the pillow off her face before remembering something.

"Wait hold on a second Soul." He yelled, before motioning him to come closer. Soul raised a brow before making his way back towards Maka wondering what she needed now.

"Can I have my cell phone back?" She asked, sticking out her hand.

Soul gave her a smirked look before digging in his back pocket and bringing out her cell phone. Maka reached for it but only for Soul to pull it back towards him shaking his head.

"You can't have it back that easy." He smirked, waving the phone back and forth.

"Soul can I just have my damn phone there's someone I would like to call." She sighed.

"I don't know Maka, how do I know you're not calling for back up?" He retorted.

"Well I'm guessing to the big ass of a tracking device you got placed around my damn neck!" She snorted, pointing to the collar around her neck.

Soul smirked before giving her the phone. Maka snatched it away glaring at Soul before looking through her contacts. She stopped and sighed a bit.

"I'm not planning on going back anyways." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry well talk later like you said." She told him before holding the phone up to her ear.

"Whatever, I need to head to Kidd's place I'll see you later." He waved before leaving out of the room. Just as he left Maka heard a voice on the other end of the phone and couldn't help to smile.

"_Hello, Tsubaki speaking who is this?" the voice on the other end asked._

"Hey Tsubaki how's it going its Maka." She said hearing a scream on the other end which made her pull away from the phone.

"_Maka; Oh thank goodness you're alright everyone here is so worried about you!" She bellowed._

"I know Tsubaki; I actually called to tell you I'm alright." She sighed.

"_But how did you escape that Soul guy?" She questioned._

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She tailed off a bit.

"_Maka…what do you mean… what's going on?" She wondered._

"The truth is…I'm living with Soul and I couldn't come back if I wanted to he placed a tracking device on me, but I kind of decided I'm not coming back." Maka whispered the last part.

"_Maka you have to come back! Were all worried about you so much, I'm worried!" She cried._

"I know Tsubaki… I'm sorry." She told her.

"_I just don't get it Maka….what's going on with you?" Tsubaki whispered._

"It's kind of hard to explain, let's just say I don't really trust the people I worked for." Maka sighed.

"_Alright Maka just please be careful I still don't trust those type of people." She said._

"I will…and Tsubaki you cannot tell anyone about this phone call!" Maka warned.

"_I won't, but I do want to hear from you again Maka." She told her._

"Don't worry Tsubaki you will I'll call you later." She said.

"_See you Maka and good luck!" She said hanging up._

Maka tossed her phone aside before giving out a deep sigh in frustration. She knew Tsubaki would keep everything a secret if she told her about what was going on with her, but then again Maka didn't feel like she could trust anyone anymore.

She groaned a bit before covering her face back up with the pillow, but then immediately removed it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She groaned, placing the pillow back over her head.

"It's me Liz, hey Maka how are you feeling?" Liz whispered opening the door slowly before stepping all the way in.

"Yeah, we heard you were sick Maka!" Patty chirped.

Maka removed the pillow before carefully sitting up to look at Liz who was holding bags and patty that was right behind her. Maka shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'm feeling better, but my arms still hurt like a bitch." She sighed, pointing at her arm.

"You sure did have it hard girl, good thing I'm here because I have something to cheer you up." Liz smirked.

Maka raised her brow wondering what Liz was talking about. She only knew Liz for a couple of days now, but it still scared her not knowing the things she had planned for her. Liz smiled before pulling out an outfit.

"What's that for?" Maka asked, pointing at the outfit.

"This is for you to wear tomorrow night!" She cheered.

"Can I ask why I'm wearing this?"She sighed, running her hand through her thick ash blonde hair.

"Me you and Sis are going out to a club!" Patty chirped.

"I don't know Liz, won't that be a little…I don't know showy? Plus look at my arms..these things are bound to have scars all over them." Maka pointed out.

Liz shook her head before placing the outfit back in the bag and making her way towards the side of Maka's bed where she sat down beside her and smiled.

"That's why we have a long black shirt to go underneath it you won't even notice your scars. Plus I invited Soul and Blackstar." She smirked.

"Come on Maka! Please go with us to the club...we promise you will have fun!" Patty whined.

"I guess so, but I might not do as much." She sighed.

"No; worries about that all you need to do is relax and have a couple of drinks." She smirked.

Maka put on a small smile before nodding her head. Now Liz was getting somewhere it's been a while since Maka's been out for a drink so maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"I'll go for the drinks and that's it." She smirked.

"That a girl Maka, patty help Maka out of bed we have to take her back to Soul's place." Liz instructed.

"Okay!" Patty saluted.

"Thanks you guys…you know you really aren't as bad as I first thought." Maka smiled.

"What are friends for? Now come on we have to get there before Evans do or else he'll be pissed we didn't get his kitten home." Liz joked.

Maka laughed a bit the nickname had grown on her a bit. Once patty helped her out of the bed they began to make their way out the door, Maka watched as Liz grabbed her things before following her and patty out the exit.

* * *

Once they made it up the stairs to Soul's apartment Liz brought out a key she took from under the mat before unlocking it and helping Patty take Maka inside and guide her to the couch.

Maka smiled and scooted back farther onto the couch so she wouldn't fall off. Patty set the outfit that they had got for her on the kitchen table and Liz brought her gun and stuff and sat it next to her.

"Looks like Evans isn't back yet." Maka Smirked.

"So we rushed for nothing…We could of got our nails done or something." Liz joked.

"Hey sis can we go get some ice-cream?" Patty asked, Liz patted her head before nodding.

"Sure Patty if that's really what you want." She smiled.

"Yay, Maka; Do you want some ice-cream?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"No thanks Patty, you guys go have fun I'll see you guys tomorrow night at the club." She smiled.

"Oh no you don't, we are coming here first….to make sure your dressed and looking cute!" Liz said crossing her arms with a smirk planted on her face.

Maka cursed under her breath before giving out a fake smile and nodding her head. She hated it the first time they came to make her look 'Pretty' She remembers it well to, Patty sat on her just to apply eye shadow.

"Yeah…I'm looking forward to it." She murmured under her breath.

"Great then we will see you tomorrow Maka!" She chirped heading out the door with Patty hoping along after her.

"Goodbye Maka-Chan!" She sang slamming the door behind her. Maka let out a deep breath before looking at the outfit Liz bought her. She shook her head before looking down to see what she was wearing.

But it was just her luck, she was wearing a hospital gown and there was no way in hell she was going to be able to change clothes with her arms out of commission. Plus there was no fucking way she was going to let Soul touch her.

Maka sighed again in frustration before slowly, but carefully slipping off the couch and making her way towards the bathroom. She really needed to wash herself clean.

She understood that her arms hurt, but her legs were just as bad. She sprained her left one so she's practically limping everywhere she goes. Once she made it into the bathroom she reached to turn the water on before feeling pain shoot through both her arms.

"Got damn it!" She grunted.

She looked to see red liquid seeking its way through the bandages; this was just her luck she had managed to open her wounds back up. Which was not good at all she looked around for something to wrap around her wounds, but soon found herself on the ground.

She tried her best to lift herself back up but it was no use. Every time she put pressure on her wound more blood would just gush out and if that continued she might get knocked out cold again.

She was about to give up until she heard the door slam shut. She lifted her head for a moment before hearing her name being called out in the next room over.

"Hey Maka are ya here?" The voice rang out.

"Hey Evans…mind giving me a hand in here?" She called back.

Seconds came and Soul entered the bathroom eyes wide at sight, there was blood everywhere. He helped Maka up off the ground before examining her wounds.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He yelled.

"Well I came in here to clean up and…you see the rest." She snickered.

"Don't be an idiot….come on you not supposed to be up moving around anyways." He muttered, picking her up and taking her into his room and placing her gently on the bed.

"Now stay here while I get something to clean your cuts." He smirked, making his way out the room.

"It's not like I really have a choice now do I?' She Murmured.

A few moments later Soul came back with stuff to clean and patch her wounds. Maka watched as he say beside her and slowly removed the bandaging from her right arm. Once he fully unwrapped it he cringed at the state of her wound.

He slowly started to dab it with the wet paper towel cleaning up all the blood before wrapping it back up and doing it to the other injured arm.

Maka felt pain every time he touched her with the towel and then felt relief when he stopped. Once that was all bandaged up Soul gave her a smirk before getting up and throwing the old bandages away.

"Thanks, so did you get those files to Kidd?" She asked, trying her best to sit up more straight.

"Yeah…I did. He told me he wants to talk with you in person soon." He told her, taking a seat in the chair by his window.

"How soon are we talking?" She questioned raising a brow.

"In a couple of days or so I guess." He shrugged.

"Whatever, anyways are you going to the club with Liz, Patty and I?" She asked.

"Of course I'm going…how about you kitten?" He smirked.

"I really don't have a say." She laughed.

"Do I even have to ask?" He grinned, Maka shook her head. She was actually starting to warm up to Soul a bit, but she was still pissed as hell that he shot her formal partner Justin. Other than that he actually wasn't that bad.

Maka let out a groan remembering that she had to change out of her clothes because sleeping in a gown made of paper just isn't going to work out. She gave out a sigh before looking at Soul she knew she was going to regret this.

"Soul…..I have a question." She muttered.

"Sure, what's up Maka?" He asked.

"I kind of need your help with something….you see I don't want to sleep in these clothes." She sighed.

Maka watched as a grin appeared on Soul's face before he stood up and walked towards her still ginning with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I know what you're asking…and I'll be happy to help." He smirked.

"Don't try anything Eater or I swear when my arms are better I'm going to kick your ass." She warned.

"Chill will ya…I won't do anything kitten." He waved off to get her clothes.

Maka can't believe what she just did there was no turning back now, but now when she thinks about it a little more.

Her

Soul

Clothes

Off

Trouble

Fuck

* * *

**Finished! I also wanted to tell you guys I might remove puppet meister if I don't get many reviews because its hard to tell whether you guys like it enough for me to continue.**

**But till next time kittens**

**-soulkitten**


	6. That's just great news

Maka waited patiently for Soul to return with her clothes...She still doesn't understand why she even insisted on asking him to help her get undressed. Like come on what the fuck was she thinking? She wasn't thinking was the problem, now that jackass might feel all over her without a care in the world.

She gave out a long sigh before giving herself a face palm. Seconds passed and Soul returned with her clothes and laid them on the chair. She looked at the clothes he placed down and realized it wasn't the clothes she asked for.

"Why the fuck did you bring me that?" She questioned, pointing at the outfit that Liz bought her.

Soul shrugged before taking the outfit out the bag and examined it before a small grin appeared on his face. Maka cursed under her breath.

"I think I should be asking you the same question...this is some outfit you got here Maka." He smirked, looking over the outfit.

"It wasn't me who bought it you damn idiot...It was all Liz's idea." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and winced at the pain a little.

"I always knew Liz was full of idea's but, got damn this is beyond that." He grinned, pulling out the outfit before wolf whistling at the sight.

Maka eyes widened, she didn't get a really good look at the outfit the first time, fuck that she didn't even get a glance and she had to say...Liz was going to get it. There was no way in fan fucks was she going to wear this...so called of an outfit. It looked like it was designed for a stripper!

She could tell by its unsettling features...It had a black mini shirt that looked like it probably wouldn't even cover her boobs. It had a slit cut in each side of the shirt to show off the sides of her belly but, that wasn't it. It came with a pink cotton candy skirt that probably wouldn't even go mid thigh! It looked like it would show off more ass than anything else. Not to mention the black heels to top it off along with her collar.

She stared at the outfit her mouth gaped, she could see that Soul showed his approval by smirking and laughing at her expression. There was not way in hell she was going out in public with that on.

"What the fuck was Liz thinking! That's not a damn outfit! It looks like it was made for a stripper!" She screamed.

"Come on Maka...I think it looks sexy, but I have to say it might look better on." Soul smirked, showing off the outfit by waving it back and forth.

"Fuck you Soul...I'm not wearing that." She said, rolling her eyes.

Soul watched her and shrugged he's only known Maka for a while, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to see her in this outfit. If she wasn't going to be cooperative with him then he had to make her want to put it on. A mischievous grin appeared on his face telling her he had an idea in mind.

He sighed before setting the outfit on the chair next to her and shoving his hand in his pocket. Maka watched him raising a brow wondering what he was up too, but she didn't like the fact her started to grin which made her wonder even more.

"Soul why the hell are you grinning like that? Did I say something that amuses you?" She snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Nope not at all, but you did say that you needed help changing." He shrugged." So how about letting me assist you?" He smirked, walking towards Maka. Her eyes widened when Soul walked over behind her and started messing with the strings on the hospital robe.

"What the hell are you doing! I don't even have any clothes to change into!" She hissed, trying to yank away but only made her arm hurt more so she stopped.

"That's not my problem kitten." He grinned, moving up towards the next set of strings he started to untie.

Maka could feel that he had already done the bottom strings because she could feel the air hitting her ass which made her shiver a bit. She also couldn't help to blush knowing Soul had the perfect view. She could just turn around and kick his ass, but with her arms fucked up like that there wasn't shit she could do about it and she could tell that Soul knew that to.

"Not bad kitten, not bad at all." He chuckled, moving up towards the last set of strings.

"Shut the hell up Soul, what the fuck are you doing looking at my ass!" She hissed.

"Well its not like I really have a choice considering its right in font of me...so why wouldn't I look?" He retorted freeing the last tie and began to remove the hospital robe from her body slowly taking in the view. He smirked at the linger she was wearing underneath. It was a bright red bra with black stripes across it and panties that matched.

"Not a bad choice in linger kitten." He joked, completely removing the robe.

Maka's face flushed up in red as she grabbed the covers and pulled it up over her body to cover up as much as she could. She sent Soul a glare, but he only laughed at her. He didn't expect Maka Albarn, a kick ass trash talking Agent could get so shy when showing her body. He didn't mind that she was shy at all, but what he did know was that she DID have a body worth wild.

"Are you just going to stand there and look stupid or get my clothes?" She asked, getting a little irritated that he was just looking at her body which only made her flush more.

"Sure I can kitten." He said walking over towards the outfit Liz bought her. Maka noticed what he was getting and immediately objected.

"Were you not listening to a word I said...I'm not wearing that shit." She hissed.

Soul smirked before setting down the outfit and gave her a shrug." Then I guess your just gonna have to deal with what you have on." He grinned.

"No fuck in way I'm not! Where are my other clothes Soul?" She questioned lifting her blonde ash brow.

"What other clothes? There's only these clothes right here." He smirked, pointing at the outfit.

"The clothes that I came here with!" She reminded.

"Oh right, those clothes...are gone." He smirked.

"You didn't..." She trailed a bit.

She couldn't believe that he would just throw out all her clothes just so she would wear that slutty outfit Liz bought her. Like come on..what the hell is going through that brain of his? Maka glared at him before letting a sigh slip from her mouth, whatever he was planning she wasn't going to let him have his way.

"Your a dick you know that?" She muttered.

"I do know that thanks, but if you need something to wear...this is always appropriate." He grinned pointing towards the outfit.

"I know what your doing Soul...I'm not putting that on no matter what you try." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Just in time for her to notice the the mischievous grin that appeared on his face..she knew she must of given him an idea and she also knew that she was fucked.

"No matter what I do Huh, Let's test that kitten." He growled seductively before crawling his way on to the bed.

Maka quickly tightened her grip on the covers pulling it up to cover herself more before giving Soul a glare telling him to stay the hell back, but of course he didn't listen he just continued to crawl towards her with a hungry look in his eyes and Maka knew it wasn't the look for food. He continued to crawl until he was face to face with her snatching the covers and tossing them aside.

Before she could protest Maka was gently pushed down onto the bed trapped between Soul's arms. She wiggled a little to try to free herself from his grasp, but he only closed the gap between his arms tighter making it harder for her to wiggle out.

"So kitten...what's it going to be?" He growled seductively.

"Like I said no matter what you do I'm not putting that damn outfit on." She growled back.

"Playing hard to get are we...then lets see how long you'll last." He whispered, before bending down next to her ear and biting down on it which only caused Maka to yelp at the sudden action. Soul smirked, he was going to get his way one way or another.

He continued by moving down towards her neck and started to plant light sweet kisses on it before giving it a lick and biting it, but this time Maka didn't yelp she moaned. Maka quickly went beet red at her sudden actions..she couldn't take it anymore. If he continued, she might be willing to go farther and there was no way she was going to fall into him that easy.

He was still the enemy and that was that. She quickly gave out a sigh before giving in, as much as she didn't want to wear the slutty piece of shit she had no other choice considering he's got her all wild up and wet not to mention. He slowly moved away from her neck before licking his lips and giving her a grin.

"Give up yet kitten...or should I continue?" He smirked.

"I give up...you really are a dick." She muttered, as he got off of her and grabbed the outfit.

"What's wrong Maka..afraid you might fall for the enemy?" He teased, Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you Soul." She growled, clearly annoyed on how cocky he was getting, but the worst part about him saying that was he might be right.

"Very dirty mouth Ms. Albarn, I'll be sure to punish you later." He smirked, helping her put on the top.

"If you even make it that far before I kick your ass Evans." She retorted, as he helped her slip on the skirt.

"Trust me...I'll make it that far." He assured, before backing up and taking a look at the outfit.

He has to say Liz really out done herself this time, not only did she buy the sexiest outfit he's ever seen. But it looked fan fuckingtastic on Maka and he had to give her credit. He could feel his erection swelling up just by looking at Maka in that outfit.

"Not bad...I must say Maka, you in it is way better than just looking at it from a perspective." He smirked.

"Shut your mouth Evans the reason I'm wearing this is so you don't get touchy!" She snapped.

"It's not like you were denying it from the little kitten moans you were giving me." He retorted.

"S-shut up!" She screamed, covering up the blush she was getting.

Soul chuckled at her he couldn't help to tease her, especially when she was in that outfit. He also knows that every time he says something out of line she blushes, but he knows that she thinks he doesn't notice but he does.

It looks like he might be getting more out of her being here then what was expected.

* * *

The next day Maka woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She raised a brow before taking another whiff and sighed in satisfaction. She lifted herself out of bed before making her way towards the door when she noticed something odd.

He arm didn't hurt when she put pressure on it.

She smiled before slowly unwrapping the bandage from her right arm and looked at it in awe and shock...the wound that used to be there was gone. She didn't mean it like it healed a little and still showed a bit, it was actually gone! Her creamy soft skin didn't have a scratch on it...like she didn't even get cut.

He eyes widened wondering what the fuck was going on. She didn't understand it...was she dreaming? Out of curiosity she quickly unwrapped the other bandages and her mouth almost dropped to the floor at the sight.

Not a scratch.

She looked at the heap of bandages she had on her arm and they were completely covered in blood. So how in the hell did her wounds just vanish like that? She took in a couple of deep breaths before letting out a loud scream, which cause the door to immediately slam open revealing a worried and concern Soul.

He watched as Maka kept her sight on the ground, he followed her gaze before seeing the heap of bloody bandages on the floor. He raised his brow before walking towards Maka and leading her towards the bed. Where he made her sit and took a seat next to her before grabbing her shoulders and tried to get her attention, but her gaze remained on the bandages that were scattered across the floor.

"Maka? What happened...are you alright?" He asked, looking for injuries.

"It-it...disappeared...b-but...h-how?" She whispered, looking at the bandages in horror.

Soul narrowed his eyes wondering what she was talking about."What disappeared Maka?" He asked.

"Soul...my wounds they just vanished!" She yelled, making him jump with surprise.

He shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about Maka? What do you mean they just vanished?" He questioned not believing anything she was saying considering it was impossible.

"Look!" She ordered, showing him her arms.

"What the fuck...there gone, but how is that possible?" He asked, staring at her perfectly fine arms.

"That's what I would like to fucking know." She sighed.

"I think we should call Stein about this...he knows a lot about this type of shit." He sighed, getting up from the bed.

"Who the hell is Stein?" She asked.

"He's a friend of mine." He told her.

Maka nodded her head before following his lead and picking herself off the bed."Do you think he will be able to help?" She questioned.

"He'll figure something out I'm sure, now come on breakfast is done." He said, walking towards the door. Maka nodded her head before following Soul out to the kitchen. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew it might have something to do with the thing inside her. She doesn't know what that thing is, but she calls it:

Unknown...This Stein fellow better know what the fuck he's doing because Maka would like to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

After they ate breakfast Soul had decided to call Stein, when he agreed to come over and check things out. They decided to wait until he showed up. Maka was taking a nap in the bedroom, while Soul remained on the couch watching the tv. Moment's later there was a knock on the door. Soul cursed towards himself before getting up off the couch and going towards the door.

He opened up the door not caring whether to look first before opening it. He was greeted by a puff of cigarette smoke in the face. Soul smokes he has to admit, but every time Stein did that it made him want to gag.

"Hello Soul, how are things going it has been a while." He smiled, before taking a big puff of his cigarette and blowing it out. Soul turned his head at the action before, waving his hand in the air trying his best to get rid of the smoke.

"I'm f-fine...how about putting that out for me?" He said, coughing a bit.

"My apologizes Soul, I didn't know it was a problem." He smirked, taking the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it on the ground before putting his foot over it and smashes it into the ground leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Nah, It's all cool, Maka just doesn't like the smell of it." He shrugged.

"I understand...mind if I come in?" He asked, Soul nodded his head before stepping aside letting him all the way in.

"Oi, Maka! Wake up!" He yelled, only to hear grumbling on the other side of the door.

"It seems I've come at a bad time?" Stein asked, taking a seat on the couch. Soul shrugged is shoulders before giving out a small sigh.

"No, I'll get her...she was just resting." He shrugged before making his way into the room. He soon found himself come in contact with a sleeping Maka...He couldn't help to smirk at the way she was sleeping. Her body was sprawled all over the bed with her hands and feet hanging off the end. Not to mention the perfect view of her ass, considering she was still in that outfit.

He quietly made is way towards her before bending down towards her ear and giving it a quick lick before biting down on it. He successfully received a whimper before whispering in her ear.

"It's time to wake up kitten." He growled, seductively into her ear making her shoot up at the sudden action. She placed her hand on her ear before realizing it was all wet and turned to the only sick bastard she knew would pull something like that.

"Soul! You sick pervert I was sleeping!" She screamed, wiping the wetness from her ear off.

"I called you and you didn't respond...so I came and did a physical wake up call instead." He retorted, only to receive a glare at her.

"Was there any reason you had to lick and bite my ear again!" She protested.

"You taste good...is that a good enough answer for you?" He smirked."Now come on, Stein is out there waiting for us." He waved her to come follow. She grumbled under her breath before following him out of the room. She looked around until she spotted Stein sitting on the couch. Once he noticed her he immediately got up and walked towards Maka and greeted her with a handshake.

Maka smiled meekly, while getting a good look at him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this guy was wearing a lab coat that had stitches all over it not to mention his face to and that wasn't it either. He had a screw sticking out of his damn head! She couldn't help to find this guy a little creepy, but he didn't seem so bad.

"Ah, you must be the famous Maka Albarn...Soul has told me a lot about you." He smiled, letting go of her hand.

"You don't say..." she trailed, giving Soul a glare before turning her attention back towards Stein.

"Interesting outfit...It looks good on you." He trailed.

Maka felt her face flush in pink as Soul started to laugh.

"Uh...T-thanks." She sighed, hoping he would change the topic.

"Mind if I ask you a couple of quick questions?"

"Yeah...sure." She smiled.

"So I hear that you had a wound that just disappeared out of the blue..and how did you get that cut?" He asked, leading her towards the couch to sit down.

"Well lets just say one of Medusa's morons decided to cut me with a blade." She snickered.

"I see...I'm very aware of Medusa and the things she does..now tell me how you found out it disappeared?" He questioned.

"You see yesterday I tore the wound open...and I bled everywhere, but this morning I felt that my arm wasn't aching anymore so I tore off the bandages and there was no cuts." She sighed.

"I think I know what happened." He said, reaching in his bag for something. Maka watched him as he suddenly pulled out a book, it was a hardcover book that read the words:

**_The Story Of_ _The Devil Within_**

"I was told about what you contain inside Ms. Albarn and that must be what healed your wound." he implied.

"So your saying that dark shit inside my body did this?" She asked, pointing towards her healed arm.

"Precisely...It has the powers to heal you whenever you get injured, so in other words you can't die." He explained, looking over the book before snapping it shut.

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing...there was no way in hell she couldn't die. Every person had to die sometime during their lifetime. She looked over at Soul who was also shocked at the news. She gave out a deep breath before speaking.

"Is this like a curse or something Stein...can I get rid of it somehow?" She asked.

"There is a way, but unfortunately I don't know that much about it. But I assure to you I will continue to research and let you know." He smiled, shoving the book back into his bag.

"That would be great, do you think this 'thing' will hurt me in anyway?" She sighed.

"It won't hurt you, but it might try to swallow your mind and take control. My advice to you would be..not to let that happen." He told her getting up from the seat.

"So is that all?" Soul asked a little irritated.

"I'm afraid so, I'll stay in touch when I find out more about it." He said opening the door."Good day." He said before shutting the door behind him.

Maka sat there in silence for a while, she didn't understand how such a thing existed inside her body. Why was it there? How did it get there? Maka asked herself a lot of questions before muttering cursed words under her breath in frustration. She didn't know what she was going to do about the whole situation and she wasn't going to know until Stein finds out more about it.

Maka let out a sigh, before picking herself off the couch and turned towards Soul who was leaning up against the wall with a drink in his hand. He fixed his gaze over at Maka before giving out a deep sigh.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, setting his drink on the counter.

"Right now...a whole lot of shit, but there's nothing I can do now." She sighed.

"I'm sure we can sort this stuff out when Stein finds out more about that thing inside you, and who knows we might be able to break the curse." He shrugged.

"I guess so, but I still would like to know the bastard who did this." She growled.

"Honesty I'm just a s curious as you, but when we do find out..you get first hit." He smirked.

Maka looked at Soul before giving him a smirk of her own. Even though he could be a dip shit sometimes...he always knew the right things to say...well most of the time.

"Thanks Soul..." She smiled.

"Is that a smile I see? I didn't think you owned one of those Maka." He joked.

"Guess what, I do, but If you piss me off..you won't see this as much." She retorted.

"Say what you want, but you're not that convincing." He smirked.

Maka rolled her eyes before hearing something vibrate. She took out her phone before noticing it was a message from Liz. She sighed before reading the message.

** We'll be there soon to get you ready for the party! See ya soon Maka!**

** Ps. I Know it's early but beauty takes time!**

** -Liz**

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Liz is coming over soon to help me get ready for the party." She sighed.

"Isn't it a little too early for her to show up?" He questioned.

Maka shrugged." She says something about beauty taking time." She groaned.

"Well, that's my cue, I'll see you in a little while kitten." He smirked, walking towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" She snapped.

"Out, besides I know how ruthless Liz can get with make up." He grinned before shutting the door.

Maka sighed before walking over towards the television and turned it on plopping herself right in front of it. Liz was going to show up soon and she has just enough time to think of a way to get out of having makeup being put on her.

* * *

What did you think? Don't just sit there and stare press review and tell me ^.^

Till next time Kittens!

-Soulkitten


	7. Teasing? Wasted With Feelings? Fuck!

Maka felt like she was in a death hold, no maybe it was more of a choke hold, not that either more like a Patty hold! Patty was sitting on her pinning her hands behind her head while she squirmed underneath trying her best to break free. Liz continued to scold Maka from being so ruthless while she applied the makeup.

Maka didn't like makeup she didn't like dressing in slutty outfits, but Liz didn't seem to care. A moment ago she was happily sitting her ass down in front of the tv enjoying herself until Liz and Patty decided to break the door down. She didn't mean it in a joking way. Patty actually kicked down the door and all Maka could think about was Soul flipping his shit when he got back.

She let out a deep breath as Patty picked herself off of Maka's back and helped her to her feet. She scowled at Patty, but she only laughed in return. Liz shook her head before leading Maka towards the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

"Damn, Maka you look so hot!" Liz beamed, giving her a tight hug.

"You did a good job Sis, Maka looks really good!" Patty cheered, clapping her hands together.

"I can't believe this." Maka sighed, looking at her entire wear.

"Oh come on Maka, when are you gonna stop being so uptight and start letting loose for once?" Liz sighed.

Maka rolled her eyes at the comment, she was everything but uptight, she just didn't understand the point in all of this. Sure she was willing to go out and have a couple of drinks. She just wasn't very interested in mingling with other people.

Plus, who in hell wants to go to a club full of guys who don't have a life, and practically kiss ass off of every girl they meet before they just fuck em and leave em? Maka sure in hell wasn't interested in any of that shit, but all in all Liz did say it was alright for her to just go there and have a drink and not do anything else if she didn't want to which was fine.

But knowing Soul, he might see different and that's the reason she's now questioning on going, but it's not like she really has a choice. Knowing Soul has power over her in a way, and it all has to do with that damn collar he put on her. As long as that collar is around her neck she's practically one with the moron.

She let another deep sigh escape from her lips as she continued to look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help to smile. She didn't look to bad. She was wearing a thin layer of black eye liner along with a touch of light pink glossy lip stick and a small hint of pink blush was also applied on her cheeks. She was grateful that Liz went light on the makeup or else she would fin herself looking like a damn barbie doll.

"Here Maka, these will top the whole thing off." She smirked, holding out a pair of black heels.

"Thanks Liz." She smiled, grabbing the heels and slipping them on to her feet.

"You look amazing! Give me a turn!" She squealed, turning her hands in a circular motion.

"Your kidding me right?" She sighed, turning her whole body around.

"You look great Maka! Let's get going!" Patty chirped.

"Wait what about Soul?" She asked, wondering why he hasn't come back yet.

"Him and blackstar are already there."Liz implied."So let's go or we'll be late!" She yelled grabbing Maka's arm and pulled her towards the door.

This was going to be a long night

* * *

When they arrived, Maka carefully took her time getting out of the car. Liz groaned before pulling her completely out. Maka really didn't like the fact she was here, considering the outfit she was wearing not only that, but some boys standing outsider the club would wolf whistle at her which only made her roll her eyes in disgust. She looked around and noticed most of the girls wore similar outfits to hers or worst and that just made her wonder.

Liz tipped the driver before leading the way inside the club, but Maka knew they were going to pass the little dip-shits that were checking her out earlier. When they passed they continued to whistle much to Maka's annoyance until one of the little fuckers decided to make a pass at her.

"Well don't you look fine." He growled, seductively in her ear, before slapping her ass.

Maka stopped for a moment and turned her head in the direction of the dick head. He just made the most horrible mistake of his life. Liz shook her head knowing the guy was in for some deep shit, and Patty just laughed. Maka smirked at Liz before turning her attention to the guy who slapped her butt. He was now laughing it up with his friends telling them how he was going to 'get with that' or he was going to 'take her away.' Fuck wrong.

Maka smiled at him before batting her eye lashes and licked her lips. She could tell what she was doing turned him on because he looked like someone was holding his neck, trying to stop his breathing from the lost of words. Maka leaned in so their noses almost touched.

"Your such a naughty boy, catching me off guard like that." She whispered, against his lips which sent shiver throughout his body, but he quickly got a hold of himself before finding courage to say something back.

"Oh, and do I get punished for being so naughty?" He smirked, looking into her dark forest green eyes.

"You bet you do." She smirked, puckering her lips.

Liz stood and watched knowing Maka was just running circles around him, and he didn't even know which only made Liz find it more funny than ever, but she tried not to laugh knowing it might blow Maka's cover. Patty on the other hand, her face went beet red as she forcefully covered her mouth trying her best not to laugh.

The guy looked at Maka for a moment dumbfounded that she was actually going to let him kiss her. Without thinking the guy puckered his lips as well, but he stopped when he felt pain shoot through his man hood. Which made him crouch and hold his member cursing on how much it hurt, not to mention how much of a bitch Maka was. She smirked before eyeing all three of his other buddies before they turned away.

"There's your punishment you sick bastard!" She hissed, storming inside the club.

"Should of seen that one coming..." Liz laughed, following Maka inside.

"Hahahah. Your a bastard! Your a bastard!" Patty cheered before running inside with the others.

"Nice going Maka." Liz smirked.

"Thanks, he deserved it..the idiot." She muttered.

"Alright foxy, as requested you can take a seat and drink the night away." Liz smiled, pointing over towards the bar.

"Thanks Liz, but where are you going?" She asked, surprised she wasn't going to join her.

"Well, Patty and I are going to loose ourselves in the music! Where going dancing!" She cheered, grabbing her sisters hand as they made their way over towards the dance floor.

Maka gave out a chuckle, before making her way over towards the bar. She ignored the wolf whistles and comments that some guys made and tried her best not to kick their ass, but for her it was impossible...she was really about to flip her shit.

She sighed, before running her hand through her long thick ash-blonde hair as she pushed it aside.

"Hello cutie, what can I get for you this fine evening?" A man asked.

Maka rolled her eyes, it's bad enough she already got her ass smacked by some fuck head outside. She really wasn't interested in anything this dip shit had to say either, but she really didn't care to argue instead she put on a smile.

"One pink Margarita if you don't mind." She smiled, he nodded his head quickly before rushing in the back to fill her request.

"Stupid ass prick." She muttered.

"Looks like your enjoying yourself tonight." a voice rang.

Maka turned around in her seat only to see Soul smirking at her. She rolled her eyes before giving out a small sigh, just in time to have her alcoholic beverage to be placed in front of her. She thanked the waiter as Soul took a seat next to her and decided to order a drink of his own. Maka gulped down her drink in one go before giving out a loud huff and asked for another.

"Keep that up kitten and you might get wasted." He smirked, as the bartender sat his drink down in front of him.

"Whatever Soul...It's not like I really give a damn." She sighed, picking up her second drink and chugging it down just as fast as the first one.

"I was afraid you would say something like that, what's got you so pissed off?" He questioned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Dip-shits that think they can do or touch whatever they want." She muttered.

"Ah I see now, you must of met Jack." He laughed, only for Maka to raise a brow in confusion.

"Jack? As in the bastard that smacked my ass earlier?" She said, a little pissed off.

"That sure does sound like him." He laughed.

"Well, it doesn't matter that I know his name now..I already kicked his ass." She scoffed, ordering her third drink.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ME ANOTHER DAMN BEER!" A voice demanded.

Maka and Soul looked at each other in shock knowing who's voice that was. What the hell was Giriko doing here? Maka scoped the club until she laid eyes on Giriko who was banging his hands on the table ordering himself another drink. The bartender that was hitting on her earlier looked a little shook up, she could tell because he was trembling while handing Giriko his drink. She hate to admit it but that guy kind of deserved it.

He snatched it away before telling the bartender to 'fuck off' and gulped the beer down in just one go like she had. Maka quickly turned to face Soul giving him a what the fuck are we going to do look, but he only shrugged his shoulders. They knew they couldn't just let him spot them knowing they were both weaponless, not to say they didn't know how many guys were here with him they really weren't that ecstatic on bringing the club to a collapse by beating the shit out of each other also they would be putting other people in danger as well knowing how ruthless Giriko could get if anyone got in his way.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Soul growled quietly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, what do we do..we don't have our weapons and if he spots us were in deep shit...should we warn the others?" She whispered.

"No, that's to risky if he finds out there's more of us here he might send his guys after us and after that fight with him the other day I don' think its a good idea to take him on now...just stay low until he leaves." He ordered, Maka gave out a small sigh Soul was right they weren't sure how much back up he had with him, and if they were to get out numbered they would be fucked.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here, I have places to be and your nothing but a fuck waist of my fucking time!" He hissed, throwing beer on the bartender before making his way in Soul and Maka's direction with a scowl planted on his face.

"Aw fuck, what do we do..we can't just move considering he might see us!" He hissed quietly, Maka thought for a minute before coming up with a plan she might regret doing,but at this pint they really didn't have any other choice.

"Grab my waist." She ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean grab your waist?" He asked, a little confused.

"Would you just do it already!" She yelled quietly.

"Aright, calm it down kitten." He snickered, before wrapping his arms around Maka's waist.

"Don't you dare take this the wrong way Evans." Soul raised a brow before feeling a pair of lips crushing into his.

Maka kissed Soul passionately making him moan a bit he understood where she was getting at before tightening the grip he had on her waist, she had to make it a little more convincing so she licked the outsides of his mouth asking for entrance. Soul was a little bit surprised by her action, but he didn't argue he happily complied letting her tongue slip inside of his mouth as they fought for dominance.

Maka looked from the corner of the eye notice Giriko was getting closer so she took it upon herself to wrap her legs around Soul's waist as she pulled him closer towards her to block her face from view and one thing she didn't expect was to feel Soul's hard erection rubbing up against her womanhood. She was a little embarrassed that she got him so turned on, but at the same time she was proud.

Once Girkio passed and left out the door, Maka broke the kiss as they both panted for air. Soul looked at Maka with a small smirk planted on his face. She rolled her eyes before pushing him aside. She then notice Liz and Patty making their way towards them. Liz had a smirked on her face and Patty was laughing. She cursed under her breath hoping they didn't see anything that just happened.

"Wow way to take control Maka, I didn't think you had it in you." Liz laughed.

"Very funny Liz but Soul and I were ju-..." She was interrupted.

"No need to explain, we saw you all over him...what happened to not going to do much?" She teased.

"I have to say kitten, you sure are a great kisser...we should do that more often." He smirked.

"In your dreams Evans, you know we didn't have a choice!" She snickered.

"True, but you seemed like you wanted more, considering you slid you tongue into my mouth." He grinned." Oh and by the way, I won that battle."

Maka cocked a brow, what the hell did he mean he won that battle? There was no way in hell he won dominance over her, considering she was the one in control of the whole kissing thing not to say got him turned on! She didn't even understand why she even cared who had control over who it was stupid, but she couldn't control the heat that rushed through her face proving her wrong.

"Think whatever you want Evans, but I can assure to you THAT isn't true." She snickered.

"I think Soul is right Maka, I did see you blush a little what was up with that?" Liz chuckled, as Maka's face went even more red.

"I think I know why." Soul smirked, bending down into her ear.

"You felt how much I wanted you...didn't you?" He growled in a deep husky voice.

"SOUL!" She yelled, before sitting back down in her seat and tuning the other way. Soul only chuckled, but Liz was very confused.

"What was that about?" Liz asked.

"Don't worry about it, but whatever it was Maka can come to me when she needs help with her problem." He smirked.

"Alright then, lets go dancing Patty!" Liz cheered, dragging her sister back towards the dance floor. Where they started to grind up against each other receiving whistles and hollers by many of the guys around them.

"So...what problem do I have exactly Soul?" She snickered, drinking the rest of her Margarita. Soul turned back towards Maka before giving her a smirk knowing what he was about to tell her.

"I'll put it to you this way kitten, you turned me on I have to admit...but don't you think I could of did the same to you? So in other words..when you need help taking care of your wetness...I'll be happy to help." He grinned, making his way towards the dance floor.

Maka sat there speechless not knowing what else to say, she could't even speak because her throat was to dry. Yes, she had to admit she was a little wet from him rubbing his member against her core turning her on, but there was noway in hell she was going to ask him for help.

She thinks about it a little more before giving out a groan in frustration. She was now thinking completely different than she was before her and Soul kissed, she wanted more of him. She loved the way he felt against her which drove her crazy, but she also he would be happy to help her solve her little problem, but again...he was the enemy. She let out a sigh before ordering another drink.

She DID want him, but she knows she cant have him.

* * *

Maka yawned, it was about midnight now and Soul, Liz and Patty were still dancing the night away like it was no tomorrow. She knew being out this late wasn't the only thing that made her tired.

She was completely wasted.

After fighting to herself about wanting to have sex with Soul, she wasn't thinking and just kept drinking. She knew tomorrow she was going to have a major hangover. She could tell by the killer headache she was getting. She groaned again before massaging the sides of her head, trying her best to rub away the pain, But the music was still blasting at full volume and that didn't help.

Maka watched as a wobbly Liz walked over and plopped right down next to her. Looks like she wasn't the only one who got herself completely wasted. Liz raised a brow in confusion before seeing Maka think to herself and could tell she looked a little frustrated.

"Hey Maka, Is something bothering you?" She asked, ordering a cup of water.

"Yes, but its something stupid so don't worry about it." She sighed.

"Oh come on Maka! I know were not really that close yet, but you can tell me what's bothering you." She insisted, drinking the water she ordered.

"I know thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle this problem on my own." She smiled, Liz shrugged before finishing off her water. Maka groaned again before holding her head that was now throbbing.

"I'm guessing you finally got yourself wasted?" She laughed.

"Yup, and it hurts like a motherfucker to." She sighed.

"Alright, I'll go get Patty and Soul so we can go...Patty has lost it and Soul isn't drunk, but I can tell he's about to collapse at any moment." She smiled.

"Sounds good, wait..I just noticed, I haven't seen blackstar tonight where is he?" She asked, Liz gave out a sigh.

"Soul told me that once him and Blackstar arrived here he got himself drunk and caused hell so they threw him out." She told her, Maka nodded her head before laughing a bit.

"Anyway's besides that, I'll get the others so we can go." She said, walking off towards the dance floor.

* * *

Maka decided to ride home with the girls since Soul drove his motorcycle there. Once they met up at Soul's apartment, they all said goodbye before Soul and Maka made their way inside. Once they got in Maka immediately plopped down on the couch and gave out a deep sigh.

"I'm so tired..." She groaned, closing her eyes.

"Your not the only one." Soul said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm going to head to bed...you can have the couch." She muttered, heading towards the room.

"What do you mean I can have the couch?" He questioned, Maka turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously, you're not sleeping with me...and its only fair." She scoffed, taking off her heels before throwing them aside.

"I see, your just afraid that if I sleep next to you..I'll turn you on again." He smirked.

"That's not what I mean at all, after all I don't even consider you a friend or acquaintance!" She snapped.

"So what do you consider me then...a fuck buddy?" He grinned.

"Not even Evans, you're hitting the couch...end of discussion." She retorted.

"So I'm guessing your sleeping in that outfit?" He joked.

Maka looked down to see that she was still wearing the outfit Liz bought her. It's not like she really had a choice considering captain fuck over there threw away all the clothes that she had bought with her so what else was there she could sleep in?

"It's not like I have a choice...you threw away my clothes remember?" She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Soul smirked before grabbing something from the coat closet Maka eyes widened. It was her bag with all her clothes, she was shocked and piss at the same time considering Soul played her like that. He tossed her the bag, she caught it before sending him a scowl making her way into the bathroom to change.

Once she entered the bathroom, she closed and locked the door before she started rummaging through her bag for things to wear. She soon bought out a white tank top and short shorts. She set them aside as she began to splash water on her face and scrubbed it with her towel trying her best to remove the makeup Liz put all over her with a little help from Patty. Once she got that off she began to strip until she was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

She put her night-clothes on before checking herself out in the mirror one last time before opening the door and headed towards the bedroom. She gave out a yawn before tossing her bag aside and made her way towards the bed, but stopped when she noticed Soul sprawled all over the bed. She cursed under her breath before walking over towards soul and gave him a stare.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He smirked.

"Yes, how about getting the hell out? I thought I told you to sleep on the couch!" She retorted.

"Come on Maka, My back hurts like fuck..you don't expect me to sleep on that couch do you?" He questioned, rolling his eyes.

"That's not my damn fault!" She hissed.

"Well guess what, its my bed and I don't have to go so deal with it." He snickered, making himself more comfortable.

"Fine...I'll sleep on the couch then." She grumbled, making her way towards the door.

"You don't have to go you know." He called, taking his shirt off.

Maka turned around thinking of saying something back, but she was immediately shut up by Soul's shirtless figure. She watched as he tossed his shirt aside. Maka couldn't help to lock her attention on his figure, there was no doubt that he had it all. The broadness of his shoulders were unbelievably big and she could see that his shoulders weren't the only thing that was impressive..so was his chest.

She bit the bottom of her lip, before clearing her throat. She really had it bad, now she wanted him more that she did before.

"Why don't you just sleep in here with me? Nobody's telling you to sleep on the couch." He shrugged, Maka slowly nodded her head before making her way towards the opposite side of the bed. She knows she had the option of sleeping on the couch if she wanted to,but something was holding her back from doing so. She carefully climbed in next to Soul, but she immediately turned the other way.

She let out a deep sigh before feeling a pair of hands turn her over. She soon locked gazes with Soul's red crimson eyes, but to her they were a little too close for comfort not that Soul really cared. She raised a brow at his actions, but he only gave her a smirk before pulling her closer towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Soul?" She asked, struggling hard to get out of his grip.

"Did you make up your mind yet kitten?" He growled seductively into her ear making her breath hitch a little.

"W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered a little afraid of what he had planned.

"Don't you remember, I asked you if you needed help with your little problem?" He said, moving his hand down towards her shorts.

"No...I-I don't need your help." She snapped, but it's not the way it came out.

"You don't sound so sure..." He smirked, rubbing the outside of her shorts." But, I won't tease you tonight..." He said, removing his hand but kept on holding Maka close towards his chest.

Maka could feel her heart racing faster and faster, she knew now she was completely turned on, but no matter what she had to keep it under control no matter how much he teased her. She gave out a deep breath before drifting of to sleep in his arms.

Damn that was close.

* * *

What did you think?

I'm also starting this thing that if i get five reviews or more I'll continue to the next chapter. It helps that i have time to work on the other stories to! So remember unless I get 5 reviews or more I won't continue. I just want to be able to get the other stories up to date as well!

:) Thanks Guys till next time kittens

-soulkitten

"


	8. The New Recruit

Maka let out a small groan, as she was tossed countless of items. Liz decided that her and Maka should go out for a relaxing girls day out! She didn't mind it at all...nope not at all. That is, until she found out they were going shopping.

Maka wasn't to enticed to the hole shopping idea, but Liz didn't want to hear any of it. She gave out small sigh as Liz checked herself out in the mirror. Leaving Maka with a handful of already tried on clothes. She watched as Liz looked over the dress she was modeling, even thought Maka didn't enjoy shopping, she had to admit the outfit was cute.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling around in her new sundress.

"It looks really nice on you Liz, a perfect fit." She smirked.

Maka meant that to, it fit her perfectly she defiantly had the body for it. She watched as Liz continued to to spin around in her dress looking at it from every angle. It was a gorgeous item indeed, it was yellow with pink and red flower patterns sprawled all over it. Once Liz finished spinning around she turned her head towards Maka before giving her a big smile.

"This is defiantly the dress that I was looking for!" She beamed. "I'm going to buy it right now!" She cheered running back into the dressing room to change.

"So Maka, how'd it go with you and Soul last night when you two got home...anything interesting happened?" She asked behind the curtain knowing Maka was blushing and she didn't even need to see her face to know it.

Maka felt her face heat up at the sudden question, at that time she was happy that Liz was behind the curtain where she couldn't see her blushing. She knew as much as she wanted to get with Soul last night. She just couldn't allow it. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"What do you mean if anything interested happened last night?" She asked, pretending not to understand where she was getting at asking her a question like that.

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb Maka." Liz grinned, making her way out of the dressing room.

"If your talking about whether me and Eater got laid, then the answer is no." She said simply.

"Are you shittin me Maka? You were all over him last night!" She shouted, frantically waving her hands in a circular motion.

"That's because Giriko was there, and I couldn't let our cover get blown! Knowing him, he probably would of taken the whole damn club down if he spotted us!" She protested.

"Giriko was there last night, do you know why?" She asked, little embarrassed of what she said before.

"I don't know." She sighed, placing the clothes to the side before running her hand through her long-ash blonde hair.

"Great, now I feel like a dumb ass..." Liz sighed, taking a seat next to Maka.

"...What do you mean by that?" She asked a little confused.

"Well, I thought you and Soul finally realized your feelings for one another." She groaned. "You guys sure show it off a lot."

Maka thought for a moment letting what Liz just said sink in for a moment, was it really that obvious? She didn't really understand why Liz was so interested on whether her and Soul are together or not. As far as she is concerned Soul had already very much expressed to her that he wanted her and that wasn't a problem for Maka. No. She wanted him as well, but something else is telling her that she can't have him and that's the way it would always be.

"I just maybe thought, because when you two kissed liked that...Eater looked like he was really into it." She smiled.

But Maka as stubborn as she is...she doesn't want to believe that. Was Soul really enjoying their little make out session last night? Sure Soul could be a perverted hound dog that cant keep his dick under control, but for the pass couple of weeks living with him, he wasn't how the people described him at all.

She sighed not knowing what to do...if her and Soul were to be together would she be considered a trader to her old agency? There was no way in hell she could just turn her back on Tsubaki and the others like that could she?

What if she and Soul didn't get together? Would he get pissed of rejection and just blow her agency up in little tiny pieces? Maka looked over towards Liz whose head was buried in the palm of her hand as she gave out a sigh. She took a glance at the collar that Soul gave her before letting out a sigh. She was one with him...right?

"Hey Liz..." She whispered, catching the twin eyes.

"What's up Maka? Is something the matter?" She asked a little worried. Maka shook her head.

"I have a confession to make." She started as Liz's eyes grew wide.

"What is it Maka?" She asked, trying not to sound so excited about what she might say next.

Maka gave out a big sigh before speaking." Soul and me are not together..." She sighed before continuing." But I wish we were." She mumbled.

This made Liz's use to be frown turn into a smirk. She quickly got up from her seat before grabbing a hold of Maka's hands and pulled her in for a tight hug. Maka squirmed a little considering she couldn't breath. Liz soon got the message before letting her go and apologizing.

"Maka; that's great news! So are you going to tell him?" She asked, Maka sighed before shaking her head slowly in response. This made Liz cock a brow a little confused on why she shook her head no.

"Why not, you obviously have a thing for him...so why not tell him?" She said, searching for her friends eyes that was hidden behind her long bangs.

"Liz I can't do that..." She whispered.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"As much as I like Eater...we can't be together, I can't just abandon my agency like that." She sighed, swiping her bangs aside.

"Is that what's stopping you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much..." She sighed again.

"Seriously Maka, get real...that _agency_ of yours isn't what you think it is, let me ask you this...have any of the people in your agency try to contact you in anyway?" She asked, getting a little irritated.

"Yes, I called a friend of mine the other day...and she was really worried about my well being," She snicked.

"Listen to me Maka; the agency that I work for might be known as the most deadliest agency out there, but that's not true at all." Liz exclaimed. Maka lifted a brow not knowing where she was getting at.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked, some what annoyed.

" A lot actually...Justin Law, he was your right hand partner right?" Liz questioned.

Maka heart skipped a beat when Liz brought up her old partner that recently died a couple of weeks ago. What did Justin have to do with anything that was going on? Maka focused more on her feet than she did to Liz considering the pain that was now building up and her chest. She slowly clenched her hands before feeling a tear slip from her cheeks. She breathed in and out as slowly as possible before speaking.

"What does it matter to you...he's already dead." She whispered coldly.

"Maka...you couldn't trust him...before he came to you he worked for us." Liz said slowly.

Maka's eyes shot wide when she heard this. What was Liz talking about he used to work for them? Maka shook her head viciously not wanting to hear another word of her lies, but what is they really weren't lies at all? What if she was telling the truth? Would the agency she came to trust all those years actually be her enemy?

"What do you mean..." She said, turning her attention to Liz who only sighed.

"Justin Law came to us years ago saying he wanted to join Red. Once Kidd recruited him to the team, he's been our spy for your agency...Kidd asked him to find a way to partner up with you so we could keep an eye on you, because Kidd had found out about the thing that lived inside of your body Maka." She explained."When we found out you knew about Soul and his killings we knew you'd go after him, but what you didn't know was Justin was after you as well... he wanted to kill you because the thing that lives within you was nothing more but and unknown demon. Hiro thought if he killed you the demon would disappear forever. So we sent Soul to kill him before he got to kill you." She sighed." So in the end...Soul saved you." She whispered.

Maka felt her throat go dry. She couldn't breath for the lost of words she seemed to be lacking at the moment. Soul saved her life? How could the one partner she trusted so much try to kill her? Why did Kidd not tell her he knew about this in the beginning when he talked to her over the phone the other night? She just couldn't believe it...her agency was nothing but full of fucking lies. But, if it wasn't for Soul...she would be dead. So all along she's been chasing the wrong guy. Maka gave out a small sigh once she found her voice. At that point on...she didn't care anymore about anything.

"That's why Soul shot him..." She whispered gazing off into space.

"Yeah, that's exactly why he shot him, I'm sorry you had to find out this way Maka..." She sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be..." She started, which caught Liz's attention.

"Huh?" She questioned, looking at Maka who was gazing right back at her.

Maka looked up before placing a smirk on her face, she knew exactly what she was going to do, and she didn't give two shits about her agency anymore. She was with a new agency now and that's all that mattered.

"I'm glad you said something." She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulders." If you didn't, I would of just continued living my life a lie.

"I just thought you deserved to know." She smiled meekly.

"I have an idea." She smirked.

"What's that?" Liz asked, returning a smirk.

"I need to give a friend a call, think you have room to recruit one more?" She grinned.

"Hell yeah! The more the merrier, what's her name?" Liz asked, Maka gave her a smirk.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa the new member of the agency we know as... Red." She grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets pay for this dress and call her up!" She smiled.

Maka smiled knowing her life of living in lies were now over. At least they better be.

* * *

Soul quickly tilted his head towards the side dodging another one of Blackstars 'mighty smashes' in ping pong. The game has been going on for hours now and Soul was starting to get sick of it. Blackstar on the other hand has lost at least twenty times already, and knowing him he won't give up that easily.

Soul continues to watch as Blackstar and Kidd hits the ball back in forth vigorously. Blackstar uses another one of his so called power smashes which caused Kidd to duck under the table and Soul to tilt his head to the side.

"Foul." Soul called.

"What the fuck do you mean foul? That shit went sailing!" He bellowed, a little frustrated.

"Blackstar, its a foul because it never hit the table, therefore you don't get the point." Kidd stated, brushing himself off.

"That's stupid..." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well guess what, that's how you play." Soul snickered, getting up from his seat.

"I'm done with this stupid ass game!" He screamed. "Let's do something else!" He smirked.

"Nah, I gotta get home...Maka's probably back by now." He shrugged.

"Oh speaking of Maka, how is she doing Soul?" Kidd asked.

"She's fine, thanks for asking." He smirked.

"Any activities with the thing inside her yet?" Soul lifted a brow before nodding his head.

"Actually yeah, but it wasn't anything bad." He implied." It healed the wounds she took from Giriko." He shrugged. Kidd quirked a brow.

"You mean the gashes that were made on her arms?" He said, eyes widen at the news.

"Yeah, Stein told us that thing inside her body healed her up, that's not all, apparently Maka can't die...she's like immortal." He sighed.

"What? How can someone like her can't die? She's not even a god like me!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with being a god you moron..." Soul muttered.

"Soul is right about that Blackstar, it looks like that thing inside her body is protecting her from harm, I wonder why." Kid placed a finger on his chin while he thought about it a bit. Soul shrugged his shoulders.

"Who know's, maybe that shit inside her recognizes her as the master or something?" He huffed, scratching the back of his head.

"That might be the case, but we won't know for sure..." Kidd sighed, rubbing his forehead." Keep me updated, if anything out of normal happens be sure to contact me immediately." Kidd ordered.

"Yeah, I always do don't I?" He smirked.

"I still can't believe what I'm hearing..." Blackstar mumbled.

"What are you bitching about now?" Soul sighed.

"What am I bitching about? You tell me how Ms. Kitten is immortal when she isn't even a god!" He bellowed, glaring at Soul. Soul and Kidd only shook their heads back and fourth.

"Were you not listening to a word we said earlier?" Kidd question a bit annoyed.

"I was, and I'm not liking anything I heard. That can't be possible. Such a weakling like her can't hold that much power." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You damn idiot, its not like Maka asked for the power. It just showed up!" Soul snapped, a little annoyed.

"Calm down the both of you, now I won't have you two fighting in here, lets just forget about this and go along with our business shall we?" Kidd suggested, looking at the two boys that were glaring each other down.

"Fine." Soul muttered, turning away.

"Whatever." Blackstar mumbled turning the other way.

"Excellent, now as for you two, go about your business..I shall send your mission information to you tomorrow." He sighed, waving the two off.

Once they exit the room Kidd let out a deep sigh. The situation was going to take some time to sort out.

* * *

Liz laid back onto the couch, her feet prepped up onto the coffee table as she focused on painting her nails with dark-pink nail polish. Maka watched her a bit before rolling her eyes. Is there a moment when she's not all crazy about the way she looks? She sighed, as the phone continued to ring on the other end, until she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey Maka? How are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, in a cheerful tone.

"I'm doing fine Tsubaki." She smiled.

"That's great, is there something you needed?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit concerned.

"Actually yes, I wanted to talk to you about something." She sighed, only to hear a gasp at the other end.

"If its about me saying anything about our last phone call I swear I kept my mouth shut Maka!" She quickly replied.

"Wait, chill out for a second Tsubaki its not about that." Maka insisted.

"Oh?" She said a little surprised.

"I want you to join up with Red." Maka said.

"What? You mean that agency that killed all of those innocent people, and kidnapped you!" She yelled.

"Tsubaki, listen to me..." She huffed, looking at Liz for help. Liz rolled her eyes before setting her nail polish aside and taking a quick glance at her nails before, Maka handed her the phone.

"Please explain to her..." Maka said, plopping down on the couch.

"Hello? Tsubaki is it? Yeah hey my name is Liz." She smirked, checking out her nails.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." She said.

"Listen, I was just telling Maka about your agency, everyone there is nothing but a fake." Liz stated.

"What are you talking about everyone there is a fake?"

"What I mean is Maka almost got herself killed by her own partner and Soul saved her life." She sighed, tossing the phone back to Maka, she gave Liz a blank stare until Liz mouthed her to continue to talk to her. Maka sighed before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Tsubaki?," Maka started.

"Is that true Maka? Is what Liz just told me true? Did Justin really try to kill you?" She asked.

"Yes Tsubaki...he tried to kill me." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Where is Justin now?" She questioned.

"He's...dead."Maka said, only to hear a gasp on the other end.

"So what is you want me to do?" She whispered.

"I want you to join red Tsubaki, unlike are agency...you can trust these guys." Maka smiled.

"Alright...I'll do it." She said.

"Great, Liz and I will come and pick you up around six tomorrow evening, make sure your not being followed."

"I understand, but do you think this is the right thing to do?" She sighed over the phone.

"Trust me Tsubaki, if I knew that they were fucking with me this bad, I would of left a long time ago." Maka smirked, eyeing Liz who only laughed at the comment she made.

"Oh Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright see you then." Maka hung up the phone and gave out a sigh. She looked towards Liz who was clapping her hands together. Maka raised a brow before, shaking her head and tossing the phone on the couch beside Liz.

"Well done Albarn, not bad, not bad at all." She smirked, Maka rolled her eyes before hearing the front door open. Her and Liz immediately directed their attention towards the door only to see Soul standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. Liz smirked before sending a look Maka's way. Maka saw the look she was giving her and let out a sigh.

"It was pretty fucked up, but how about you? How'd your little boys day go?" She smirked crossing her arms. Soul gave out a shrug.

"It was alright I guess, but I would love to know what was so fucked up about your day kitten." He smirked, taking a seat next to Liz who started to laugh.

Maka shrugged." I just found out my agency was nothing but full of stupid fucked up lies and I decided to stick with your agency." She sighed.

"Sounds like your day was a handful." He grinned.

"Sounds like it." She smirked.

"Well as charming as it was to hand out with you Maka, I must get back home. Knowing Patty she might be doing something stupid." Liz smirked, getting up from the couch and making her way towards the door.

"See ya later Liz." Maka waved.

"Yeah...and Maka." She said, opening the door.

"Have fun." She smirked, closing the door, and leaving a very confused Maka behind. Maka repeated her words in her head until she understood what she was getting at. She turned to see Soul just staring at her up and down with bored in his eyes.

"So, you've decided to join the agency red huh?" Maka rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Soul.

"Yeah I have, is that a problem with you Eater?" She smirked, turning on the TV.

"Actually no, but it gives us enough time to to spend time with each other, as well as do other things." He smirked.

"What other things were you referring to?" She smirked, turning the TV back off.

Soul grinned before pulling her onto her lap. Maka blushed, but this time she didn't care whether he saw of not.. She just decided she would play along to this little game of his. She already knew her wanted her and she damn well knew she wanted him also. Considering she was now wet and Soul practically had a throbbing boner.

Soul leaned her down before whispering into her ear." A.n.y.t.h.i.n.g you want to." He growled seductively in her ear.

"Before we get into things I have to ask you something." She said looking into his dark blood red crimson eyes. Soul shifted her on his lap before cocking a brow.

"Sure, ask away kitten, but can you hurry it up...I don't think my friend down there is hanging on to well." He smirked.

"Do you love me?" She asked, with a serious tone in her voice.

"Of course I love you Maka...why the sudden urge in asking? When I told you I wanted you the other night did that not give you a clue?" He asked.

"Well duh, but I'm serious Soul...I need to know your not like those type of guys." She stated, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Define _those_ kind of guys." He said, Maka rolled her eyes.

"The fuck em and leave em type." She snickered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why would I fuck you then leave you? As far as I'm concerned I fuckin want you!" He snickered, pointing towards his manhood." Besides your mine...and I don't give away what's mine remember?

"That's all I wanted to know" She smirked, Soul was just about to say something else until Maka instantly smashed her lips on his.

He was 100% sure he was getting laid tonight.

* * *

Here you go!

Review 5 or more and I'll continue!

Ha I left ya hanging...but don't worry Lemon is promised in the next chapter!

till next time kittens

-Soulkitten.


	9. Love, Lust, Want, Become One

Here we go!- Chapter 10

* * *

Maka listened carefully as Soul spoke to her over the communicator. She nodded her head before, signaling Liz and Patty to go forward. Liz nodded as she turned to Patty who had cocked her gun before, running towards the next building. Maka sighed before stuffing her communicator back into her pocket and scanned the area to make sure everything was clear before, she clicked her gun's safety off and proceeded to the next building.

Maka felt bad, at the same time she knew Soul would eventually get over his little bitch fit about his throbbing erection. Once they confessed there love to each other Kidd decided to call them in on a mission, during there little making love session, so in other words Soul still has a throbbing erection, and he's not very happy about it. He could have been getting laid, instead he's out looking for a guy named Capone who apparently killed some lady for her money. At least that's all Maka knows. But, as far as she is concerned, he isn't the only one that had the rights to be pissed...she's still wet as ever.

"Liz...do you see him yet?" Maka whispered.

"No, not yet." She sighed.

"Fuck, if we had lost this guy, Soul's gonna flip his shit.." She muttered.

Liz nodded her head before hearing gun shots. She quickly turned to Maka who gave her a 'who the hell is shooting at us?' look before carefully peaking from behind the building. Maka quickly ducked back down as soon as another shot was fired. It was Capone.

"You stupid ass little bitch. You think you can just walk up into my territory and kill me? Think again." He snorted, firing more shots.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Liz snapped.

"We kill the motherfucker." Patty smirked, before jumping out from behind the building and taking an aim at Capone.

Maka smirked, before following Patty's lead. Liz only shook her head before doing the same. Capone quickly took cover behind a garbage can, before taking more shots towards the girls, which they avoided without error.

Soon Maka noticed that more of his men where now shooting at them. Maka cursed under her breath before, she grabbed Liz and Patty arms before retrieving back behind the building as the shots continued.

"What are we going to do? We can't take them all." Liz asked, panicking a little bit as she fired another shot.

"Don't worry I have an idea, as long as we get to Capone...his boys will stop shooting, just to have their boss man not take one to the head." Maka smirked.

"Okay? how are we gonna do that...and where the hell is Eater and Blackstar!" Liz snapped.

"Soul and Blackstar are busy taking care of something else, besides we can handle this ourselves." She told her.

"Fine. I'm trusting you Maka." She sighed.

"That's all I'm asking, Patty...do you have the grenade?" She questioned, this made Liz eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you two doing with a grenade!" She screeched, as Patty tossed Maka the grenade.

"For emergency purposes." She smirked, before using her teeth to pull the trigger on the grenade before tossing it out. They all waited until the heard one of the men scream, just as that happened the grenade explodes and smoke covered the entire scene. Maka motioned Liz and Patty from behind the building and they made their way into the smoke.

"What the fuck is going on?"Capone snapped, waving his hands back and forth trying to get rid of the smoke.

"I'll tell you what's going on, your ass is going to jail." Maka seethed, pointing her gun towards his head.

"Like I care...go ahead sent me to prison, but that won't change any of the shit I caused." He smirked.

"Maybe not, but at least you can spend the rest of your life in there thinking about this shit." Liz said, pointing her gun at his men ready to shoot if they tried anything funny.

"Patty...Capone here seems a little sleepy, mind helping him out?" Maka smirked, Patty nodded her head before stepping forward. Capone looked up before snickering.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

The next thing he knew he was out cold. Maka shook her head, and Liz just smiled. Patty sat there and laughed at his unconscious body that just lied there lifeless on the ground. Maka eyed all of his men before they all dropped their weapons and scurried away.

"Damn pussy's..." Maka mumbled, taking out her cuffs before flipping Capone over and cuffing his hands together.

"What do we do now? Should we go find Eater and Blackstar?" Liz asked, placing her gun in her jacket pocket.

"No need, were right here." A smooth deep voice said. Maka and the others turned around to find Soul and Blackstar standing behind them. Soul was holding an envelope and Blackstar was holding a bag that contained a bullet.

"Looks like you guys were successful on gathering the evidence." Maka smirked, pointing at the items the two were holding.

"Think we could say the same for you guys." He smirked, looking down at Capone.

"It was a piece of cake." Maka shrugged.

"We totally kicked his ass!" Patty cheered.

"That's because Patty and Maka were carrying a damn grenade!" Liz hissed.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did you two get a grenade from?" Blackstar said, raising a brow.

"I took it from Kidd's Private stash of weapons!" Patty cheered, Soul only shook his head.

"Kidd has a private stash of weapons? Where!" Blackstar demanded, Patty only shook her head and laughed.

"Anyways, we should call back up to get this guy out of here."Soul said pointing at Capone.

"Don't worry about that Soul, I'll call them, come on Patty." Liz said taking her leave. Patty smiled before following in her sister's tracks.

"I'll carry this dude, he can't be that heavy." Blackstar said, throwing Capone over his shoulders. Before making his way towards the exit.

"As for you..." Maka turned her head only to come in contact with Soul's eyes, which held a glare...he was pissed.

"What about me?" She snickered, crossing her arms over her chest. Soul rolled his eyes before, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close enough so she could feel the boner he still held from earlier that day.

"You left me with a throbbing dick, not nice kitten." He lectured.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but do you think I was happy about this to? I'm still fuckin wet." She protested.

"I think we can fix that." He smirked, pulling her towards his motorcycle.

* * *

The door slammed open as Maka and Soul made their was inside, Maka's legs were wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss her. He kicked the door shut before placing his hands under her thigh before giving it a tight squeeze. Maka yelped before sending him a glare for not warning her first, but Soul only smirked as their mouth met once more. They continued to kiss, until Soul broke the kiss, which made Maka frown. He chuckled before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"How about we take this to a more suitable area?"He smirked, Maka continued to pant before, she nodded her head. Without question Soul immediately led her towards his room before throwing her on the bed and straddled himself over her. Maka smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for another kiss.

Soul licked the outsides of her lips asking to enter, Maka smirked, but she immediately obliged to his actions and opened her mouth. Maka moaned as Soul continued to explore around her mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out. Which made Maka moan even louder. Their tongues fought for dominance and Soul happily declared victory.

He continued by giving her a couple of sweet kisses on the lips. God how he loved to kiss her. Sure their first time kissing is when they confessed, but it feels like they've kissed more than just a couple of times and he loved it. Her soft pink lips pressed up against his. Just amazing. How their tongues would meet up with each other and fight for dominance. Incredible. He loved the taste...strawberry's of which her mouth consist of. He kissed her a couple more times before pulling away slowly to catch his breath.

He watched as Maka panted hard to catch the breath she lost during their make out session. He smirked down at her before giving her another quick peck on the lips before taking in her features. Her long blonde ash hair that was no longer in a ponytail, it was sprawled out all over the bed. Her eyes that she would usually roll all the time in annoyance was now filled with want, lust, love and desire. Which told Soul that she really wanted him and he wasn't going to deny that either. No. He wanted her as well...not just some of her, but all of her. Her breath hitched a couple of times before she was able to speak after she finally caught her breath.

"Soul...is something the matter?" She asked, as she slowly placed her hand on his torso.

"I told you..." He smirked, grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Maka raised a brow.

"You told me what exactly?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"I told you that I would make it this far." He smirked, kissing her hand. Maka rolled her eyes before giving him a smirk.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" She smirked, snaking her hands around his neck before feeling around his broad shoulders.

"Not so afraid of sleeping with the enemy...are you?" He whispered huskily into her ear, which only made a small smile appear on her face as she shook her head.

"No...I'm not, I want to thank you..." She trailed as her voice started to get shaky.

"Oh; thank me for what?" He whispered, giving her a sweet kiss under her collar-bone, which made her moan a little.

"For saving me...I always wondered the real reason behind you not killing me..." She whispered back before grabbing his manhood." And now I know...allow me to show you how grateful I am." She smirked.

Before Soul could react Maka and him somehow switch positions. She was now straddling herself over him. A small grin appeared on her face as she started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Soul helped her by leaning forward so it was easy to just rip off. Once that was discarded, Maka traced her fingers around his abs. Which caused Soul's breathing to hitch a bit.

Maka smirked before leaning down and tracing her tongue along his abs, taking in the sweet taste of his body. She smiled before, pressing down onto his erection, which caused him to grunt of the pleasure he was feeling down below. Maka smiled before bending down towards his ear.

"You really do want this? Don't you." She smirked, putting on a little more pressure.

"Goddamn it Maka! Would you cut that out!" He grunted, trying to catch his breath.

"What am I doing wrong? I thought you wanted me Soul?" She cooed, now grinding herself against him as she licked the outer shell of his ear.

"T-that's the point, I do want you, but if you keep this up...I m-might come!" He snapped, grabbing her by the waist which caused her to put on more pressure. Maka shook her head before pushing his hands away.

"Not yet soul...you have to wait." She smirked, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Wait for what? Iv'e been waiting for hours now? Fuck this!" Before Maka could react, they again switch positions.

"You want to tease? Fine. Two can play at that game." He smirked before, quickly removing her shirt and discarded it aside." Nice choice in linger as always kitten you always find ways to surprise me."Maka rolled her eyes but, before she could react Soul wrapped his arms around her back removing her bra that was now exposing her nice pink nipples.

Without hesitation or delay Soul quickly latched his mouth onto one of her breast before slowly sucking on it. This caused Maka to moan a little louder, Soul smirked as he continued his treatment by biting down on it. He looked up only to see Maka panting like crazy. Not to mention her eyes were practically rolled back behind her head. He continued to suck, bite and knead until he released it with a 'pop' before doing the same to the other one.

"S-soul...p-please don't t-tease me. I-im not s-sure h-ow long I will l-last." She panted, her eyes filled with nothing but, want, lust and desire.

"I will, unless you agree to be a nice kitty." He smirked, as he continue to play with her breast. Maka quickly nodded her head. Soul released her breast from his mouth before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Take em off..." She muttered against his lips.

"Come again kitty? I didn't quite catch that." He whispered, Maka smirked before pulling at his jeans.

"Take. Them. Off." She repeated more slowly than the first time. The next thing you knew they were both left on the bed wearing their last piece of undergarment.

Maka smiled before slowly getting out of Soul's grip and climbed back on top of him. Soul raised a brow as she gently pushed him down on the bed before giving him a little peck on the lips. She soon moved her hand down towards the hem of his boxers as she traced her fingers around it. This cause Soul to send her a glare, but she shook it off before slipping them off and tossing it to the side.

She watched as she now had sight of his throbbing dick. She looked up at Soul who was panting like crazy before, slowly nodding his head. Maka quickly latched her hand onto his erection before, moving her hand up and down it in a slow motion. Soul grunted and moaned in pleasure, that gave Maka the signal to go faster. Which she did. She continued to move her hand rapidly up in down his dick watching the juices sneak its way out.

She knew that was her cue she immediately started to lick the juices away and started to suck down on it. Soul moaned even louder which made Maka grin. she wanted to keep him going like this. Soul on the other hand couldn't handle what she was doing. Yes the feeling was wonderful and amazing but, that wasn't going to stop him from having and orgasm.

Maka continued to suck and lick and even bite. Soul grunted as he clenched a fist full of sheets. He had to stop her now, or he might do and orgasm in her mouth.

"Maka...kitten...m-maybe you should ah!...Stop here." He grunted as Maka continued her work. She wasn't listening to anything he was saying, he was getting closer now.

"M-maka...I'm going to come! You have to stop!" He said, griping onto the covers tighter and then it happened.

Soul let out a scream as his release came, every single drop came at once. He took a couple deep breath before peaking down to see what happened. Maka was looking at him, not the way she would if she wanted to kick his ass. She was smirking and licking her lips. Soul gave her a small smirk before laying back, trying his best to catch his breath.

"You're a keeper kitten." He smirked, Maka smiled before laying her head on his chest.

"I already know that..." She smiled, pointed towards her collar.

"You had your fun...now it my turn." He smirked, flipping her over so he was now back on top.

"Do your worst Eater..." She smirked.

"Nice choice in words." He grinned, as he ripped off her underwear which now exposed her wet women hood. Soul looked back up to Maka who only rolled her eyes in return. One thing he did know. She wasn't kidding about her being wet, she had it just as bad as he did and he kind of felt like a shit for complaining.

"Told you weren't the only one..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry about that." He grinned, rubbing the outsides of her core which made her arch her back.

"S-soul..." she panted.

"What do you want Maka?" He asked, pressing down harder.

"I n-need you h-help." She stuttered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you might sooner or later." He smirked before adding a finger inside of her. Maka moaned loudly at the feeling of him inside her. She panted a bit before tightening her grip around him. Soul smirked as he pumped in and out of her before feeling something. A barrier? He looked up at Maka who was now in her own daze. She hasn't even broken through her barrier yet, therefore she still had her virginity.

"You know kitten, I would of never figured out that you were a virgin." He smirked.

"So what, is that a problem." She smirked, trying to regain her breath.

"Fuck no, that just means I get to have twice the fun, you screaming my name that is." Maka rolled her eyes, before giving him a smile.

"Well...what are you waiting for Eater?" She smiled.

"For you to tell me what you want..." He smirked, shoving is finger back into her womanhood. Maka screamed, before gathering a fist full of covers.

"What was that?" He smirked, adding another finger.

"I want you...I-I want-AH!" She grunted." Soul...please...j-just do it a-already!" She said, letting out a high pitch moan.

"You want what kitten?" He grinned, adding a third finger to the mix, which drove Maka insane that he wouldn't just take her now. Not to mention she's about to come.

"S-soul I-m coming..." She shuttered.

"Then come for me kitten..." He growled seductively into her ear as he continued to pump.

Maka screamed as she let out her release. Soul smirked before taking his time to collect all the sweet substance she was releasing. In other words he completely ate her out. Maka panted slowly before a small smirk appeared on her face as Soul began to straddle himself over her.

"Nice choice of words indeed." She grinned, rubbing his broad shoulders.

"You ready?" He smirked, positioning himself.

"Of course I'm ready, I am one with you right?" She smiled, pointing towards the collar. Soul nodded his head before slowly making his way inside her. Maka screamed before gripping on to him harder.

"What the fuck Maka...you too damn tight!" He grunted, as he slid himself back out before going right back in.

"Its...ah...not...ah...my...ah...fuckin...fault!" She stuttered with every thrust. She soon let out a scream as Soul broke through her barrier, at that moment she was no longer a virgin. She gave it away to the person she trusted the most. Her enemy. Soul let out a sigh as he began to thrust slowly thrust in and out of her at a nice pace.

"Soul...go...faster." She whispered, as she continued to breath heavy. HE didn't need to be told twice, he immediately began to thrust in and out of her faster and faster, harder and harder. With every thrust Maka would moan, at every fast pace Soul would get even more worked up and go even faster and harder than before. They continued at it until Soul and Maka both felt they were reaching their climax.

"Soul...I'm gonna come..." She grunted, digging her nails into his smooth tan skin.

"Your not the only one..." He grunted as he continued to thrust into her harder and faster than before, both reaching the climax with the call of each others name. Soul rolled himself over to lay next to Maka and she laid her chin on his chest looking into his eyes. Soul gave her a smirk before giving her a kiss on the lips. The room now smelled like blood, sweat and a whole lot of sex, but they didn't care.

"You know what this means right?" Soul raised a brow before looking down at Maka.

"What?" He said, looking away as he tried his best to regain his breath.

"We really are one now." She smiled, positioning herself into a more comfortable position."And another thing..." She sighed.

"What now?" He asked, as he played with her long soft ash blonde hair.

"We didn't use a condom..." She smirked knowing Soul's eyes must be wide as hell.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me!" He grunted."Does that mean, were going to have a child?" He asked a little scared, Maka started to laugh.

"Well duh, but I'm only messing with you, I'm on my period this month." She snickered, getting up as she scooted towards the edge of the bed. Soul rolled over so he was on his side and watched her while he laid his face in the palm of his hand before shaking his head.

"Don't play like that kitten..." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you're so gullible so why not?" She snickered making her way towards the shower. He let out a sigh before, sprawling himself all over the bed.

"Bad kitty." He muttered, closing his eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

Here it is!

Thanks for waiting so patiently guys! Make sure you review and tell me how I did. I would be very honored :3

Also if you have any questions I'd be more than happy to answer...and another thing. If you're wondering about my new upcoming story check my profile it will tell you there! (Well at least what it's called xD)

Till next time kittens.

-Soulkitten


	10. A New Pair

Maka along with Liz and Patty made their way towards the train station, to pick up Tsubaki. After Maka and soul had there little love session. Liz called her up to remind her that they still had to get Tsubkai around six. Forgetting about that, Maka had to immediately leave Soul to go pick up Tsubaki from the train station.

Liz offered to take her car. Maka really didn't care either way. The whole way their Liz asked if anything happened when she left earlier that day. Maka not really caring anymore told her about them making love to each other, and she swore Liz came at her with at least a million questions like, did it feel amazing? Or how big of a boner he had. She had to admit, some of the questions she asked her were a little to personal for comfort, but knowing Liz she continued to ask away.

"Maka, did you guys use protection at all?" She asked, sending Maka a quick glance before turning her attention back towards the road.

"No we didn't use protection Liz." She sighed, laying back into her seat, Liz let out a small gasp.

"Seriously? What if you get pregnant Maka? I don't think Soul would be up for something like that so soon." She said, stopping at the light, turning her full attention on her friend, who only gave her another deep sigh.

"Calm down Liz, I was on my period, so its not really anything to get so worked up about." She shrugged, as Liz turned her attention back towards the road.

"Aright Maka, I'm just saying...Soul doesn't seem like the dad material type." She smirked, turning on the left signal. Maka glance at Liz before rolling her eyes.

"Like I said Liz, I wouldn't get to worked up about it." She huffed.

"So wait...Maka-Chan isn't going to have a baby at all?" Patty asked, holding her big giant stuff giraffe that she insisted on bringing. Liz shook her head.

"No Patty Maka isn't going to have a baby." She sighed, using one hand to rub the back of her neck.

"Oh..okay that's two bad, I think Soul-kun and Maka-Chan would have a beautiful child!" She cheered before, sitting back down in her seat. Maka's face flushed up and red and Liz only smiled. Patty did have a point.

Once they arrived there they all got out the car. Maka looked around before noticing Tsubaki sitting on a bench with two big brow luggage beside her. Maka smiled before making her way towards Tsubaki. She turned her head before noticing Maka approaching her, she instantly shot up from her seat and gave her a big hug. She watched as two more girls were making their way towards them.

"Maka its great to see you...and this must be Liz and Patty?" She said eyeing the two twins. Maka nodded her head.

"Yup, these are the the two Thompson sisters I mentioned to you, well I mentioned the one on the right at least." She laughed, pointing towards Liz who gave Tsubaki a friendly smile before shaking her head.

"Your Liz, am I correct?" She asked, as they shook hands.

"The one and only." She smirked, releasing her hand.

"You must be her sister...uh...?" She trailed a bit.

"Hello! I'm Patty! You must be Maka's friend Tsubaki right?" She beamed, startling her a bit, grabbing her hand and giving it a wild shake.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Tsubaki." She smiled, rubbing her wrist a bit. Maka laughed a bit seeing how Tsubaki noticed how strong Patty actually was.

"Well, we are very happy and excited to have you on board Tsubaki." Liz smiled.

"Thank you so very much, I'm happy to be here, if I have known that our agency wasn't doing the right thing all along I would of joined you guys a while back." She giggled a bit, a small smiled plastered across her face.

"I know where your getting at Tsubaki, I told Liz the same thing." She smiled." Anyways's you will be staying with Soul and I until you can find a place of your own, not saying that were trying to rush you out or anything." She laughed a bit, rubbing the back of her head a little nervous.

"I guess that's fine." She smiled meekly, nodding her head.

"Well what are we waiting for ladies? Lets get a move on, Patty grab the other bag would ya?"She said, picking up one of her luggage before hauling it off to the car. Patty gave her sister a small salute, picking up her other bag and following her lead. Maka and Tsubaki watched the two make their way towards the car. Maka was about to follow before, something grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Tsubaki looking at her with concern eyes.

"Tsubaki, is there something the matter?" She asked, turning all the way around. Tsubaki gave out a small sigh before speaking.

"Maka...do you really think this Soul guy is really trust worthy, I've heard nothing, but bad things about him, and I guess I'm just a little worried that's all." She frowned, Maka took in a deep breath before answering.

"I understand your reasons of being cautious Tsubaki, but I promise to you, he won't do anything to hurt us." She exclaimed.

"I know Maka, but how do you know that? What if he pretends to act all nice and sweet, when he really might not be?" She implied, Maka only shook her head in disagreement.

"Tsubaki, I know this because I love him, and I know that Soul loves me there isn't anything to worry about." She smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tsubaki's eyes went wide at the news.

"You and him are together?" She asked, still a little lost for words. Maka gave her a smirk, nodding her head.

"Yup, we already had sex and everything to." She snickered. Tsubaki's surprised look, turned into a smile as she nodded her head.

"I see, maybe I shouldn't judge a person before I actually get to know them huh?" She laughed a little.

"That would be how it usually works." She chuckled back.

"Alright, I guess giving this Soul Eater a chance wouldn't be so bad, as long as your happy that's all that matters." She smiled.

"Thanks Tsubaki." She smiled, giving her a tight hug.

"Are you two just gonna stand there and hug each other all day? Or can we get a move on?" Liz called from the car.

"Would you calm down Liz, were coming." She smirked, pulling Tsubaki by the hand and towards the car.

* * *

"Ha! Guess what I win." He chuckled, spinning the ball around on his finger tips. Soul continued to pant before rolling his eyes in return.

After he had the most amazing afternoon with Maka, she had to leave to go pick up her friend from the train station. Seconds after she left, Blackstar decided to call him up to see if he wanted to have a one on one game in basketball, he agreed considering there was nothing else to do. If Maka didn't leave when she did he swore they would of went for round two.

He continued to pant from the lost of breath, as Blackstar kept ranting about how much of a star he is at Basketball. Soul made his way off the court before grabbing his bottle of water and taking big sips, as Blackstar made his way towards him. That shit of a grin still planted right on his face.

"So Soul, you ready to go for round two or are you too scared to verse me again?" He snickered, bouncing the ball up and down, Soul only gave him a smirk.

"As tempting as that sounds Star, no...I have to get back home." He smirked, taking another sip from his water bottle before closing it up.

"Your kidding me right? Come on Soul what are you going home to do anyways, fuck Miss Kitten?" He grinned. Soul gave him a grin of his own.

"Maybe I am, I was thinking about us going another round anyways." He snickered, flinging his messenger bag around his shoulder. Blackstars eyes went wide when he heard this.

"What, you mean, you two actually got laid? How was it man!" He bellowed, wanting to know more about what happened. Soul only gave him a little chuckle before shaking his head.

"Its not that big of a deal man, and to be honest, she is something in bed." He smirked, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Wow, that's such a good ass excuse to get home so quick man!" He smirked, giving Soul a playful punch in the arm.

"Well, that's not the reason I'm going home so soon, she's got a friend coming to stay with us, I think her name is Tsubkai." He shrugged.

"A new friend? Is she from that god forsaken shit of an agency that Maka is from?" He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I think Maka talked some sense into her, so now she has joined up with our agency." He smirked.

"I want to meet this Tsubaki, so Iv'e decided that I'm going back to your place." He said, but before Soul could protest he started walking in the direction of Soul's apartment. Soul only gave out a small sigh before following Blackstar. Once he tells himself something he's going to do, he never backs out of it.

Nothing but bullshit.

* * *

Liz, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki all made their way inside Soul's apartment, as Liz and Patty set down her luggage's. Tsubaki gave them a small smile before, scoping out the apartment a bit. She nodded her head, turning towards Maka and giving her a smile.

"Its really nice here, not to mention very clean." She said a little shocked. Maka gave her a nudge before giving out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I'm still a little surprised myself, but trust me you will get use to it." She smiled.

"I understand that Soul is a boy and people think of boys as messy arrogant bastards, but he is pretty neat." She smirked, leaning up against the door frame. Maka had to snicker at the comment.

"That would be Blackstar your talking about." She laughed, Liz nodded her head in agreement, giving out a laugh also.

"Do you like it here Tsubaki?" Patty asked, which caused her to turn around in surprise. She nodded her head slowly giving her a small smile.

"Yes I do, thank you for making me feel right at home." She said, Patty gave her a small grin before giving her a salute.

"Anytime Tsubaki!" She chirped.

She gave out a small laugh, as they all turned their head to the door. Liz turned around before, moving out the way, as Soul and Blackstar made their way in.

"What's up guys?" He said, placing his message bag on the table.

"Nothing much, just getting the new recruit settled in a bit." Liz smirked, Soul nodded his head, walking over towards Maka and Tsubaki. He gave out a smirk before offering his hand.

"You must be Maka's friend Tsubaki? Am I right?" He smirked, as she took his hand and shook it.

"Yes, that's me, and you must be Soul...right?" She smiled, releasing his hand. Soul gave her a smirk, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yup, that me alright, I take it you already got yourself introduced to Liz and Patty." He said giving the two sisters a glance.

"I did, they are really nice." She smiled at the twp twins who gave her a smile in return.

"So your the one they call Tsubaki right?" A voice called out. Maka gave herself a face palm, and Soul only laughed. Tsubaki turned her attention to the blue haired boy standing beside, Liz giving off a cocky grin. She nodded her head meekly, before feeling a blush creep up her face.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm the one and only Blackstar!" He bellowed, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Its nice to meet you as well..." She tailed, her face burning redder than before.

"Fuck me now..." Maka mumbled, which caused Liz and Patty to laugh, Soul gave her a grin before whispering in her ear.

"Not until later kitten, you already had your fun earlier." He smirked, grabbing her by the waist. Maka rolled her eyes knowing that's not what she meant at all.

"Now that we all got the whole greeting thing down. Patty and I are gonna take our leave, we got shit to do." Liz groaned making her way out the door with Patty trailing close behind. Maka waved them a goodbye as they left.

"Hey Soul, since Maka's friend is now here, that means me and you are going to be partners." He smirked, which caused Soul to roll his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He said, releasing his grip on Maka, shoving his hands directly into his jeans pocket.

"What I'm saying is that, everyone has a partner. Liz and Patty and right now you and your kitten here." He started to explain.

"Uh, Maka who is the kitten he's taking about." She whispered into her friends ear.

"That would be me..." She sighed, giving herself a face palm.

"Your point?" Soul said, a little agitated with the conversation that is happening.

"She might want to team up with her friend, so that leaves you and me." He grinned, pointing to himself.

"How about hell no, Kidd already said I have to be Maka's partner." He snickered.

"I don't mind you know..." Tsubaki started which caused everyone to put their attention on Tsubaki, which made her face heat up a little from the amount of eyes that were looking at her.

"You don't mind what Tsubaki" Maka asked a little confused.

"Being Blackstars partner, I wouldn't mind at all actually. Who knows we might make a great team." She smiled meekly, only to revive a grin and thumbs up from Blackstar.

"Alright then Tsubaki, I accept your offer." He smirked, Maka and Soul looked at each other before rolling their eyes at one another. Tsubaki gave him a small nod.

"Well, come on Tsubaki...we should get you settled in." Maka smiled, grabbing her bags and leading her to her room. She nodded following Maka's lead. Once they were out a sight, Blackstar continued to watch them go before, having Soul's fingers snapped in front of his face.

"What!" He yelled, a little pissed.

"You like what you see? Don't you?" He smirked, pointing towards the way Tsubkai and Maka went.

"Hell yeah I do..." He trailed giving off a grin.

"I thought so." He smirked, grabbing Blackstar by the neck as they made their way out the door to god knows where.

Maka and Tsubaki had started to put away some of Tsubaki's things to help her get settled into her new room. Tsubkai glanced at Maka before, noticing something. She had a collar on, out of curiously she decided to ask he about it.

"Hey Maka, I was just wondering...why are you wearing a collar?" She asked, Maka froze in place before mumbling to herself.

"Aw, fuck." She sighed.

* * *

Done! :) Tell me what you think?

Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten.

Ps: If you haven't checked out my new story Unchangeable. Go for it! If you want that is. :)


	11. Meeting Kidd

Maka gave out a big sigh, she was tired of talking, she completely explained to Tsubaki everything that happened since she's been here. The whole idea with the collar, when she started having feelings for Soul, her makeup attacks by Liz and Patty, as well as the thing that lived inside her. Tsubaki only nodded her head as Maka continued to explain on how she found out about the unknown thing she's possesses and that's when everything got tense.

"So what your saying is there is some sort of creature living inside you Maka?" Tsubaki asked, still a little curious about what the thing is.

"You could say something like that Tsubaki. I call it the unknown, considering I still don't know what the real name for it is." She sighed.

"What are you going to do about it? How do you know if this _thing_ isn't going to hurt you in anyway?" She questioned, raising her brow.

"I'm not sure yet Tsubaki, but all I know as far as I'm concerned, that thing inside me hasn't did anything to hurt me." She told her, Tsubaki still furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You mean, this thing inside you has already been physically active?" She asked, a little surprised that she left that part out till now. Maka nodded.

"It healed up the gashes I took from Giriko when Soul and I ran into him the other night." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe this unknown thing inside you is good after all." She smiled, trying to lighten up the tension a bit. Maka only shrugged a little.

"We still don't know for sure though Tsubaki if that thing is really good or not." She said, looking at her friend.

Just then they heard a ring outside their door. Maka raised a brow before going out to see what was causing the noise. Tsubaki followed her as they made their way out into the living room. Maka looked a round a brief moment before noticing a cell phone was going off. She walked up towards the phone, reading the caller ID Tsubaki looked at her with a questioning face.

"Who is t Maka?" She asked, as Maka turned her attention back towards the phone.

"It's Kidd..." She trailed.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" She asked, as the phone continued to ring. Maka shrugged.

"He might be expecting Soul to be on the other end though, not me, but I guess it won't matter." She said, clicking the answer button, giving out a small sigh as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey Kidd, what's up is there something you need?" Maka asked.

"Maka; What are you doing? Where is Soul?" He asked, a little shocked that she picked up the phone.

"Soul is out someplace with Blackstar, I can pass on the message though." She said, walking away from Tsubaki to sit on the couch.

"Actually I'm kind of glad you were the one to answer the phone." He told her, she raised a brow at this.

"Can you explain to me why?" She said, taking a glance at Tsubaki who only watched her quietly.

"Well I wanted to know if you were busy today? I would like to have a discussion with you about somethings if that's alright?" He asked her, Maka thought about it for a moment. As far as she knew she wasn't doing anything, unless Soul had plans for them later. And she knew just as he did what those plans were, but that could wait.

"I don't see why not, when can I meet you?" She asked, Kidd paused a moment before speaking again.

"How about we meet at the cafe, I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about? We can chat over a nice cup of coffee." He smirked.

"Yeah I do, and sure...what time did you want to meet me?" She asked him.

"Is now a good time?" He asked her, she took another glance at Tsubaki before nodding her head.

"Yeah, its actually a great time." She smiled, knowing Tsubaki was pretty responsible to take care of herself.

"That's great to hear, so we shall meet at the cafe in eight minutes exact?" He asked her. Maka raised a brow.

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye." With that she ended the call.

Maka looked back over towards Tsubaki who gave her a confused look wondering what happened. Maka only gave her a shrug before giving out a small sigh.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" She asked, walking over towards Maka who only shrugged.

"Everything is fine Tsubaki don't worry. Kidd just want's to meet up with me, so we can discuss a couple of things." She told her.

"Oh, alright then, is there anything I can do for you while your out?" She asked, cracking a small smile, Maka pondered at the thought a moment.

"No, not that I know of, thanks though, I'm sure Soul and Blackstar will be back soon anyways so don't worry." She told her, making her way towards the closet to grab her jacket.

"Alright then, be careful Maka." She said.

"Come on Tsubaki quit worrying, you know me, I can take care of myself." She smirked, heading towards the door. Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can, but still you ended up in the hands of the enemy who is now your boyfriend." She snickered, laughing a bit.

"You know what I mean, and don't think that innocent shit stuff works with me, I've seen the way you looked at him." She said shutting the door, leaving Tsubaki speechless with a red hot flushed face.

* * *

Maka continued to walk towards the cafe, as the cool winter air, brushed against her sensitive skin, but she didn't care. She looked at her watch before noticing she was one minute early so she decided to go inside, its better than standing outside waiting while her ass freezes to death. As she made her way inside, she looked around to see if she spotted Kidd.

Maka knows she talks to him over the phone, but this would be the first time they actually would speak in person. She continued to look around, until she spotted a man, sitting at a booth on the far side of the cafe looking out of the window, he had three white stripes on one side of his head, but not on the other? She shook the thought aside a moment as she walked over towards him. He noticed her before giving her a friendly smile. She gave him a small smile back before taking a seat.

"I'm guessing your Kidd right?" She smirked. He nodded his head as she made herself comfortable in the seat.

"Yes, and you must be Maka, It's so nice to actually meet you in person, and I have to say you look absolutely beautiful." He smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." She said with a weak smile.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, I was already notified that you and Soul were a pair now." He smirked, eyeing her a bit. Maka nodded.

"I'm guessing Soul said something about it?" She smirked.

"Yes, he did actually, now if we can get on topic a bit, I have already ordered your coffee four creams and four sugars if that's alright?" He questioned.

"It's fine, so what is it you want to discuss with me? Is it about that unknown shit inside my body, because if it is, I hope you found out more than what me and Soul had." She sighed.

"I'm glad you brought that up, because Stein came and talked to me about that yesterday and he wanted me to discuss the things he found out about that stuff that lives within you." He sighed, as their coffee was set down in front of them.

"Aright, so tell me everything you got." She said, taking a small sip of her steaming hot coffee.

"Well, for starters, we found out that that thing inside your body has a name, its called The Overcome." He told her, taking a sip of his coffee, Maka raised a brow.

"The Overcome? What the hell, that has to be the most stupidest name." She snickered, furrowing her brows in disbelief.

"I don't disagree with you, but we have also found out that it can also harm you as well." He sighed. Maka sparked up a little at this.

"Harm me? In what ways exactly?" She questioned, eyeing Kidd a bit telling him to continue.

"We have found out that it all has to do with your emotions, if they get to out of hand, that's when The Overcome activates itself, for example if you were upset that a loved one got injured in anyway, The Overcome will sense that your angry and take over you mind. The problem there is that if The Overcome is too active, it will get to the point where is starts to take over completely, your Soul will get devoured in one go, and you will feel pain while this darkness is used." He explained.

"So in other words I can't get upset?" She questioned, thinking the response made no sense.

"Something like that..." He sighed, knowing she wasn't really getting it.

"What about the whole immortal thing? You know with me not being able to die?" She asked, taking more sips of her coffee.

"Ah yes, you can't really get injured knowing it will repair your wounds just as quickly, but you can die if it take over completely." He told her, finishing off the rest of his drink.

"You got to be shitting me right now, is there anyway I can get rid of this damn thing inside of me?" She asked. Kidd nodded his head.

"Thank you for reminding me, there is a way actually, you know Medusa Gordon right?" He asked her, Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah, but if I do remember correctly, didn't Soul shoot her down at the warehouse?" She asked a little confused.

"He did, but knowing Medusa you can't kill her that easily, she faked it, she also holds the thing you are looking for, the thing that can remove the darkness inside of you." He explained. Maka felt her blood boiling a little.

"So you mean to tell me, that bitch is the cause of what's happening to me?" She said, raising her voice a few octaves.

"Precisely, she holds a sort of antidote that can destroy the thing inside you, but I'm not so sure were she might be at this moment in time. All I know is that when you were escorted to the hospital, by the time my agents got there she was nowhere to be found only a pool of blood remained." He sighed.

"That's just fucking fantastic..." She muttered into her mug.

"Listen Maka, I want a hold of her just as much as you do, but until we find out more about her where about's I can not allow any of you to take any action what so ever. Am I clear on my words?" He questioned eyeing her. Maka gave out a sigh, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Your words are loud and clear Kidd." She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Wonderful, now I must get going I have other things to do." He sighed, getting up from his seat.

"Alright, thanks for the information and stuff." She said, putting on a small grin, now that she knows everything that's going on.

"Anytime, I hope to see you around again, I knew there was something I liked about you when you showed up early." He smirked, placing eight dollars on the table, before heading towards the door.

"Thanks." She smiled, waving him a goodbye.

"I'll see you around Miss Albarn, and remember, no action until farther notice." He warned her. She nodded, as he gave her a smile leaving out of the cafe.

Now she knew the person responsible for everything that's been going on with her. Medusa Gordon, don't think your life is going to last long. She thought to herself as she took one last sip of her coffee, before leaving the cafe.

* * *

Maka walked into the apartment only to walk in with Blackstar yelling things at Tsubaki, as she nodded and continued to throw fake punches in the air. She cocked a brow not knowing what was going on, until she turned towards Soul who gave her a smirk, before walking up towards her and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" She asked, pointing towards Tsubaki and Blackstar. Soul nodded his head, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Blackstar insisted on showing Tsubaki some of his 'moves' for her to use when we go on our missions." He smirked, eyeing the pair.

"I see..." She trailed watching her best friend continue to punch the air.

"So what happened, Tsubaki told me you went to go talk to Kidd earlier everything go alright?" He asked a little curious. Maka shrugged.

"It went alright I guess, I found out more about that stupid shit inside my body." She sighed, rubbing the forehead, of the headache that was forming.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it right? Considering by the looks of that conversation you look pretty stress as well." He smirked.

"You don't know that half of it Soul, I also found out that the thing is call The Overcome." She sighed, again shaking her head.

"What the fuck? What kind of name is that?" He asked. Maka shrugged.

"I thought it was stupid as hell too, not only that, but Medusa isn't dead as well." She told him, his eyes went wide.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, I shot her, how in the hell can she still be a live?" He yelled, causing Blackstar and Tsubaki to stop what they were doing and come over towards them with questioning looks.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Blackstar asked, a little annoyed that he had to stop his training lesson with Tsubaki.

"We just found out that Medusa is still alive." Maka sighed, taking a seat down on the couch. Tsubaki raised a brow.

"Who Is Medusa? She asked, only to have Soul snicker at the sound of her name.

"Someone that I'm desperate to find and shoot more that just once." He growled under his breath.

"How the hell is she still alive? I thought Soul busted a cap in her ass?" Blackstar asked, quirking a brow. Maka shook her head.

"He did, but apparently the little bitch survived it, not only that, but she holds the antidote that can get rid of the stuff inside of me." She sighed.

"Well then why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we do something?" Soul questioned.

"Kidd's orders were to not take action, as pissed as I am right now, I'm not going against his will." She sighed.

"I'm not liking anything I'm, hearing right now, If we can't fucking beat her to a pulp then I'm not going to hear any of this shit knowing there's nothing we can do about it, come on Tsubaki were going to go train at my place." Blackstar motioned.

"I'll catch you later Maka." She smiled, taking her leave with Blackstar leaving Soul and Maka alone.

"I hate to admit it but he's right, there's no point in getting worked up if we can't do anything about it, were just gonna have to wait." She sighed.

"Fine... I still can't believe that bitch survived though, no wonder she was smiling when I shot her." He huffed, running his hand through his hair.

"Anyways, lets just forget about it for now." She said, making her way towards their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked, a little confused. Maka rolled her eyes, before smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm stressed, so are you just going to sit there with a boner or help me distress?" She snickered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, not knowing how she knew.

"I felt it when you gave me a peck on the lips earlier." She rolled her eyes, walking into the room. Soul gave out a small sigh, following her into the bedroom. What other way is there to distress? Why not just have sex and get pleasure, that would do just fine right?

* * *

Finally, she found out some information! It's about time! Bwhaha!

Here you go...things are getting a little more interesting now.

How did I do kittens? Review and let me know!

-Till next time kittens!

Ps. I wanted to thank all of my supporters for the story Unchangeable and Falling for the Enemy!

-Soulkitten


	12. Not Really What I Had In Mind

"Dammit Blackstar move your leg!"

"I can't, how about telling your girlfriend to get her tits out of my face!"

"Shut the fuck up Blackstar!"

"Guys we need to be quiet!"

"Maka's boobies are suffocating Blackstar!"

"Patty, you need to be quiet."

"I swear if we blow our cover I'm going to kick all your asses."

"Oh year think you can take me on alone?"

"Blackstar just for the hell of it, I'll kick your ass first just to get you out the way!"

"Let's not fight, do any of you remember where on a mission, not to remind you, in the back of a damn van!"

How they got in the back of a van, well lets just say it all started after Maka and Soul finished having yet another passionate time together. Kidd again called them on another mission. What Soul would like to understand is why he always calls when he's making love to his girlfriend? Anyway's after they got information that they were looking for some guy named Dale Brims.

According to the information that Kidd had gave them he was just another guy that worked for Medusa, but then he didn't want anything to do with the bitch anymore. So he decide to go off on his own and cause a whole lot of hell? Not the smartest plan that one could come up with.

Maka and the rest of the gang had found out where he was located, their goal was to see if he knew anything about where Medusa could be located. If he deny, then Maka will take that opportunity to kick his ass until he spills. This was something that was really important to her and she had to get the information no matter what.

This is one mission she didn't want to fuck up. But in order for them to find out where Medusa is they needed information, Liz had spotted Dale talking to another guy by a white van on their way here. They quickly took cover. Once he had left the van unattended, they all took the chance to get inside the van and follow him to wherever he was going. That's how they had ended up in the back of the van in the first place.

"Guys this is really stupid, when can we get out of this stupid ass van?"

"When we know that the coast is clear smart one."

"I am smart, its about time you guys noticed!"

"Shh, you need to be quiet Blackstar!"

"This is not going according to plan."

"Why did we bring him again?"

"I offered to knock him out before we left, but you said no."

"Why the fuck would you listen to me?"

"Guys, shh...I think I just heard someone leave, I think its safe to go out now"

Carefully opening the van door, Maka peeked out, gun ready to shoot any asshole brave enough to confront her. She looked around , noticing that the area was clear she motioned the rest of the gang out of the van as they all stretched themselves out. Maka placed her gun back into her pocket as she walked over towards the group.

"How long have we been in that damn van, I can't even fell my fucking legs." Liz complained, rubbing her sore legs.

"I don't know, we may have been in there for at least a half an hour at the most." Maka shrugged.

"I'm happy were out now, I'm surprised we didn't get caught with Blackstar and his loud ass." Soul scuffed.

"Hey don't you go blaming this shit on me! It was Maka's boobs that were in my face!" He retorted, making Soul growl under his breath.

"Everyone, just shut the hell up, we got things to do we don't have time for any of this!" Maka hissed quietly.

"Now what do we do?" Liz asked, Maka thought about it for a moment.

"We go in teams everyone already have their partners right? Then we split up, whoever finds that bastard first you know what to do." She smirked,as they all split up into teams and went their separate ways.

* * *

This was Tsubaki's first mission with the Agency Red. She had to say things were a little different from how they ran things at her and Maka's old agency. There was certainly a lot more arguing that's for sure, not only that but the team up thing was new to her as well. Even thought you got to partner up with one other person the two of you would do the mission alone.

But, the way they do it here is that you have a partner, but your also paired up with four other people. And she had to admit she liked it better that way. Lots more people meant a lot more backup.

Her and Blackstar are right in the back of the building, looking for a way inside. The building was creepy looking from the outside, run down walls that were cracked and pilled along with paint damage and the smell you couldn't really describe the smell. It was just that gross. No wonder why they picked this place as a hideout. She thought to herself.

Blackstar examined the back of the building thinking of a way in. But there wasn't any windows at all. Fuck. There wasn't even a door in the back? What kind of building doesn't have a backdoor?

"How the hell are we supposed to get in with no damn backdoor!" He yelled, Tsubaki quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Blackstar you have to be quiet, you have to remember that were in the enemy's territory and if you are to loud out cover might be blown!" She warned him, retracting her hand away from his mouth.

**'Click'**

They both turned around only to come face to face with one of Medusa's guys. Free was his name? Thought Blackstar as he brought out his pistol. Free just looked at him and cocked a smirk. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she did the same.

"Well, it seems we have a pair of agents snooping around, I'll blow you into pieces." He smirked, taking out his shotgun. Blackstar and Tsubaki's eyes went wide. Where the hell did he get a shotgun!

"What the fuck, talk about not playing fair Free. To afraid I might kick your ass?" Blackstar snorted, Free only gave out a dark sounding chuckle as he clicked the guns safety off.

"I'm not afraid of you Blackstar, your not so as mighty and great as you say you are, on top of that, I can just blow your brains out right now." He said taking an aim at Blackstar.

"Blackstar look out!" Tsubaki yelled and immediately he dodged the bullet by diving out of the way. He send Tsubaki a look, she nodded her head as she began to shoot in Free's direction, but he took cover behind a pile of metal.

"Tell us where Medusa is Free! We know your her right hand bitch so you shout know." Blackstar screamed taking shots in his direction, before taking cover on the side of the building's wall.

"I don't have to tell you shit!" He retorted, aiming for Tsubaki, but Blackstar pushed her out of the way as they fell back to the ground. He cursed under his breath.

"Are you alright Tsubaki?" He asked, she nodded her head as they ducked when another shot was fired. Blackstar led them back towards their original cover place. Shots continued to penetrate the building.

"Fuck it all, we have to think of something else!" He growled, taking more shots.

* * *

Liz couldn't believe what was going on at all. How the hell did her and Patty's cover get blown so quickly? Oh yeah, that's right. Patty decided to sing a song about killing Medusa and ripping her internal organs out. Sweet isn't it? Now they were inside the building running for their lives as Mosquito was well on their trail.

"Patty we have to find a place to take cover now!" Liz screamed, as she turned her body towards the side, taking random shots at Mosquito which he avoided and stayed hot on their tail.

"Alright Sis, but how can we with that bug guy with the pointy nose keeps following us?" She asked, Liz sighed as they turned a sharp corner, they were dead for and she knew it.

"You think you two ladies can get away from me?" He smirked, closing in on them. Liz and Patty back up until they came in contact with the wall. They were trapped they had no other place to go Liz and Patty both aimed their guns towards him. He only chuckled.

"You come any more closer, we will blow you freaking brains out bug man!" Patty screamed, craze obviously filled in her eyes.

"Shoot if you would like, but not even bullets will hurt me, so in other words, you can't kill me." He smirked, aiming his gun at the two girls. Liz only clicked her guns safety off taking a shot, which got him in the right shoulder, he stood there and examined the wound. A grin appearing on his face. Liz is now regretting them splitting up.

"I told you girl, bullets won't do a thing to me, now as for you, your not so lucky." He grinned. Patty snorted as she aimed for his head taking random shots, not knowing what or where they hit. Once the smoke cleared, there he stood. No harm done and a grin still remains.

* * *

"Soul give me a boost!" Maka called, he gave her a nod as he shot down the last guy before standing next to a wall. He cupped his hands together. Maka gave him a smirk as she ran towards him and used his extra force to get her over the wall.

"You go after Dale I'll meet you in the next building over, I'll check to see if any of these morons know anything about Medusa." He growled under his breath. Maka gave him a salute as they parted.

She was over the fence now all she need to do was find Dale, she looked around inside the abandoned office building, hearing male took cover under a desk and stayed there and stayed quiet as the two men talked. She peaked from under the desk and saw the one guy was holding some sort of file.

They two guys shook hands as they parted and she immediately jumped out of her hiding place when the one guy called the other one Dale. It was her guy she has been looking for. They both turned their attention towards Maka bringing out their guns. Maka quickly shot the one guy as Dale shot towards her.

"Who the fuck are you!" He screamed firing more shots at Maka, she had to be careful if she were to kill him, they would fail the mission and have to go back to Kidd and explain to him about not getting any information on Medusa.

"Why in the hell should I explain who I am to you Dale?" She said, running up to him, just before he was about to pull the trigger on her. She flipped him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground.

"What the fuck do you want with me!" He screamed, trying to get out of her grip. All he could think is that she was surly one strong ass women.

"I just thought maybe you and I could have a little talk?" She grinned.

* * *

Here you are my kittens! I shall continue this! How did I do? Did you like it? Hate it?

-Soulkitten


	13. All This Shit For Nothin

Maka smirked, as she paced back and forth in the abandoned office, as for our good buddy Dale? He was tied up to a chair. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Dale continued to refused to talk to Maka which she thought was a waste of time.

If he only answered what she has been asking, she would let him go and there would be no hard feelings. Dale continued to glare at Maka, rolling his eyes at her, cursing at her, saying things like how she's a bitch and she wasn't going to get him to talk.

She begs to differ, if this son of a bitch don't tell her what she wants to hear soon. The results won't be so pretty. Everything was on the line at the moment, she needs him to talk.

"You stupid little bitch as if I would tell you shit!" He hissed, his big brown eye narrowed at her in disgust. Maka only gave him a smirk as she sat down on the top of one of the office desk.

"I'm not going to sit here forever Dale, you know where Medusa is, so why not just tell me?" She shrugged, playing with a pen that laid next to her on the desk.

He gave out a rude snort, turning his head in a different direction."I don;t have to tell you shit, I don't work with the bitch no more! So how the hell am I supposed to know where she is?" He spat.

Maka was getting a little agitated, she knew she couldn't get too pissed off at him because of certain reasons, so her main objective was to keep calm no matter what this guy threw at her. Whether it was insults, names. Whatever she couldn't get upset, remembering what Kidd told her yesterday.

"Listen Dale", She sighed, hoping down off the desk and walking over towards the deceased body she shot earlier. She ripped the file out of the dead mans hands and examined it. It must be important because his eye went huge as she toyed with it. Curious, she began to tear the folder open.

"Wait!" He yelled, which made Maka pause and raise a brow."You can't open that, its mine and I need it, you wouldn't understand what Iv'e been through to get that!" He snapped, struggling in his seat. Maka smirked as she walked up to him and flashed the folder in his face.

"You never answered my question, therefore I don't want to hear what you have to say!" She snapped back, he grew more eager to get out of the ropes now. Maka rolled her eyes knowing she did an amazing job tying him up as she continued to rip through the letter.

"No way. . . but. . " She trailed, before shoving the letter back into the folder. She threw it on the desk near them before gripping his shirt and pulling his face closer towards her's as she held a hardcore glare."Where the hell did you get this from?" She asked him, her grip still hard and tight.

"I don't have to tell you shit!" He said, spitting on the ground next to her feet. Maka gritted her teeth together as she held him tighter. Dales eyes grew wide when he realized something.

Maka's bright green eyes were completely black now, intrigued with fury no doubt, and what really scared the hell out of him was a black shadow that looked like her stood behind her. Sharp teeth, red glowing eyes. He watched the figure as it began to chuckle darkly.

"Don't fuck with me...now tell me...where did you get that letter from?" She asked once more, her grip tightening even more so this time he couldn't even breath.

"I...I..." He chocked, Maka wasn't loosing her grip, she wasn't in control anymore. The overcome is, and there's nothing she can do about it. But the strange part it, the power she feels from it, it feels very...good?

"Maka stop this." A dark husky voice called, which cased Maka to let go of Dale and turned towards the source of the noise. It was Soul, soon after she calmed a bit, her black eyes turned back into a forest green. She held her head as it throbbed in pain, as she fell to the ground.

Soul ran up to her, helping her up off the ground as she still held her throbbing head. He looked over towards Dale who was still in shock, he couldn't even speak.

"Maka, are you alright? What the hell happen?" He asked, as he sat her up on the desk. She only sighed, Soul noticed the letter before reading it his eyes went wide."There's no way in hell, Maka this is . . " He trailed looking up at her. She gave him a nod.

"It's the medicine ingredients I need to get rid of this thing, but what I would like to know is how he got it."She said, pointing towards Dale who fixed his attention on Soul who was walking up towards him, hands in his pockets.

"Where did you get this from, we were informed that only Medusa was carrying this, so how did you get it?" He asked narrowing his eyes, even though Dale was scared as hell, not at Soul, but mostly Maka at the moment. He was told to keep his trap shut.

"I was told not to say anything, kill me if you wish, but I'm not giving out any information!" He snickered, Soul shook his head, walking back over towards Maka who only gave him a droopy look. She was way to fucked up to think straight, its the first time that Overcome has did anything and she feels like total shit.

She can only image what she would feel like if it was to go farther, she had to admit the power felt good. But afterwards she felt like total hell, and not to mention it fucked up her head as well.

Static filled the room causing everyone to look around trying to figure out where the noise is coming from. Just then a voice came on the speaker. Maka narrowed her eyes knowing who's laughter it was.

"Well, Agent Maka and Agent Soul Evans its good to see you again." The voice over the speaker said with much amusement in his voice. Maka and Soul gave each other a look.

"Mosquito, what the hell do you want!" Maka growled, not knowing how he was able to communicate with them.

"What I want is for you to surrender Maka, I know the power you hold and I would like to possess such a thing, give in willingly and I won't hurt your friends." He laughed, Maka and Soul both narrowed their eyes.

"I swear Mosquito if you touch them or harm them in anyway, I'll kill you." Soul growled. He only gave out a snort in response.

"I don't see how you could do that Evans, you don't know where I am, hand over Agent Albarn and in exchange I'll give you your friends." He told him, Soul gritted his teeth. There was no way in hell he was giving Maka up to him, but then what about Blackstar and the others?

"Screw you Mosquito, there no way and hell I'm handing Maka over to you!" He snapped.

"Wait Soul." Maka whispered motioning him to come closer.

"I'll deal with Mosquito, I have a feeling he knows where Medusa may be, while I'm doing that, you go find the others." She explained to him.

"Maka are you sure about that, who knows what he might be up to, not to mention you just went fucking crazy a few minutes ago!" He snapped quietly trying to knock some sense into her head. She only gave him a small shrug.

"Don't worry about me Soul, I'm sure I can handle this, if I don't meet up with you by the time you find the others than come and find me." She told him, he gave her a blank stare, nodding his head.

"I give, do whatever you want. But you need to be careful Maka who knows what crazy shit he might have cooked up for you." He told her in a very stern voice. She nodded her head.

"Mosquito, I'm coming for you." Maka growled, he gave her a chuckle.

"I'll be waiting for you Agent Albarn." He smirked, and static filled the room once more. Maka gave out a deep sigh as she turned back towards Soul and Dale who was gone!

"Soul, where the hell did he go!" She screeched, pointing towards the chair she had tied Dale to. Soul cursed under his breath before examining the cut ropes.

"Dammit, he cut through the ropes, but how?" He questioned himself turning towards Maka who was holding her head and shaking it back and forth.

"I don't know, we will have to deal with him later right now we have bigger problems right now, I'll meet you guys back in front, if not you know what to do right Soul?" She asked, he gave her a smirk.

"I know kitten, now lets get going." He said, as they split up once more.

The Mission was defiantly a disaster in a half.

* * *

A/N: Hey how did I do, I'm sorry for my mistakes in advance. I am getting better thought right? Remember my treasure, you should of seen my grammar mistake then! xD

till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	14. Are You Up For The Challenge?

Where the hell is he? Maka screamed in her head as she continued to run down the hallways. This place was bigger than she thought, sure it was an old office building, but it sure did have a lot of hallways and shit. She sighed, as she made a sharp left turn, running down yet another hallway that seemed endless.

Gun in hand prepared to shoot if anything got out of ordinary. She stopped running for a brief moment, and took a couple of deep breaths, to try to figure out where she was at the moment.

"Fuck." She hissed under her breath as she grabbed her hair and started to tug on it out of frustration. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't know where to go considering the hallways were fucking endless in her opinion. She doesn't want to waste anytime though.

She needed to find, her friends, and Mosquito was going to get it when she finds him. That heartless bastard probably has Blackstar and Tsubaki somewhere, along with Liz and Patty. Without thinking Maka took a right down to another hallways before making a break fro the stairs, she ran down them as fast as she could, before noticing a door.

Curiosity took over and Maka opened it, holding her gun in front of her she slowly kicked the door open more before emerging inside. She looked around for a brief moment, when she found a computer of some sort. She slowly placed her gun down to observe the computer before quirking a brow. She found a note that said: Press Play_. _So she did.

Just then a picture of Mosquito and all his ugly glory popped up, making Maka cringe in disgust. He was giving her a cocky smirk as he pulled up a file from what she could see and it showed a picture of Tsubaki and Blackstar trapped somewhere and another picture along the side showed Liz freaking out and Patty laughing? She couldn't help to think something wasn't right with that girl.

"Miss Maka, its been a long time." He grinned, as a full sized screen picture of him filled the computer completely. Maka narrowed her eyes, before giving off a rude snort.

"Not long enough." She retorted giving him a glare. He only let out a chuckled in return. She didn't get what was funny about anything she said. But right now that wasn't the case.

"So, I must ask, how do you like the maze I set up?" He smirked, cocking a brow.

"It's nothing but a piece of shit! Just like you!" She snickered, as he shook his head back and forth in disagreement.

"I wouldn't get so angry if I were you, knowing bad things would happen. So if I were you I would keep calm princess." He grinned even wider.

Maka was fuming, princess? Who the hell does he think he is? She thought as her grip tightened on her gun to calm her down a bit. As much as she hates to admit it, he was right. She couldn't get so angry, knowing the events that happened before and she really didn't want to go through that again.

"Where are the others . . " she trialed, glaring at him through the computer video. He only wagged his finger like she was a dog that was being disobedient and won't listen.

"That's where the fun starts my dear, you have to find them, but there is also a twist." He warned her, Maka narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She growled a little impatient.

"Ill put it to you this way, you find them before time runs out." He stated pointing at the hour glass behind him."Or I simply just kill them off one by one, it doesn't matter to me whether you choose to save them or not, but I will tell you this. My men will be hunting you down the same time you will be looking for your friends." He smirked.

"What do they have to do with any of this, just let them go its me you want!" She defended, not really that excited to try out his so called game.

"Your right about that, I do want you, you hold amazing powers which ones would want to possess." He explained.

"Then let them go, and we can handle this...just me and you nobody else." She said, her eyes narrowing down in determination.

"As much as I like that plan, I think I'll enjoy this even better, let the games begin Albarn. Let's see how long you can really last." He scoffed, as he began to laugh hysterically. Maka cursed under her breath before pulling out her pistol and shooting the computer screen making little tiny bits of glass fall everywhere.

"Fucking cheater." She muttered, shooting a guy on the way out the door. She wasn't fooling around.

* * *

Updated! :) I know its short. I'll post another one tomorrow!

Maka: Damn him, now I have to search those halls again!

Soul: I don't understand why your complaining...

Maka: Your not the one, running around looking like a chicken with its head cut off!

Tsubaki: I hate to interrupt but can you guys help us?

Liz: Yeah, I'm with Tsubaki on this plan.

Maka: Sorry, I'm on my way!

Soul: Till next time kittens, also if there is a story you would like Soulkitten to update let her know in your review.


	15. Stick Together For Now On

Maka was ticked off, he's picked the wrong person to mess with. So far shes been continuing her search for Mosquito and she wasn't going to let nothing, and she meant nothing get into her way. Hearing a faint scream in the distance behind her, Maka knew it was another one of those annoying bastards of his.

She growled under her breath and without turning around shot the guy right in the head and only continued to move forward. There was a lot going through her head at the moment. Wondering whether her friends were alright, if it was the right thing to do splitting up with Soul just so she could catch mosquito and make him pay for all the shit he's dragged her through so far?

But the real question in hand here was what she was going to do when she finds him? Sure, she was mad right now, but not enough to actually have the power within her activate. If that was to happened, this time what would she do? Would she be taken over quickly and go after the ones she actually cares about? What if she can't control her actions? Will she simply kill everything or _everyone_ in her sight?

Maka stopped right in her tracks. She had to think about how to go about this situation. She couldn't just storm into there and pick a fight, even though she would love to do more that just kick his ass, but her friends life's were in stake. She was able to control herself the first time because of Soul, and now that he was nowhere in sight. How was she supposed to go about this?

"Goddamn it, I'm running out of time. Think Maka. Think."

She kept telling herself aloud, hearing something fall from the ground Maka quickly adverted her attention behind her. She cocked her gun upwards as she slowly and steady walked towards the noise.

"Who the hell is there? Answer me!" She demanded.

Another noise was heard and this time it was the sound of glass breaking Maka narrowed her eyes as she continued to close closer towards the hallway she had came from before. Just as she was about to turn the corner something pushed her backwards full force. She yelped at the sound of her leg being trapped under the bookshelf.

Struggling to free herself, faint footsteps were beginning to sound in the distance. Maka adverted her attention back towards the hallway before seeing some man appearing. She looked around for her gun, but noticed it wasn't in reach. The man had finally came into full view and with that Maka couldn't help to cringe at the state he was in. The only thing she could think at that moment is whether he was human or not.

His face looked like it was burnt half and the other side was normal, except the side that was normal didn't have an eyeball. His figure slouched really badly as well. Maka only stared at him as he gave out a half chuckle she had to admit it was freaking creepy the way he laughed. That surly just sent shivers down her spine.

"Look what I found here...looks like dinner. How lovely." The beast growled, inching closer to Maka.

This must be one of Mosquito's guys, she thought to herself as she began to pull on her leg trying her best to release it from the bookshelf's grip. Shit. Shit. Shit. Was a ll she could think as the ugly ass creature was in range. She adverted her attention upwards where he was pulling his arm back ready to slash. Maka knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

She tightly shut her eyes ready to take the pain that was coming to her. She cursed to herself thinking that she had failed her friends.

**Boom!**

What the hell? Slowly opening her eyes back up she was surprised to see the creature paralyzed. Once it fell lifeless on the ground she noticed a gun bullet to its head. Her eyes followed the place where the bullet had came from and gave out a sigh in relief.

"You know I guess I owe you more that one favorite." She said putting on a weak smile.

"You got that right. You alright?" Soul questioned, placing the gun back in his pockets and rushing towards the bookshelf.

"I will be once we get this damned thing off of me." She cringed, pulling at her leg while Soul lifted up the bookshelf.

Once she was free she couldn't even stand up, luckily Soul was there to help her. She didn't understand what kind of tricks Mosquito was trying to pull but, she had to admit she was already sick and tired of his shit, not to mention she was running out of time.

"What the hell was that thing?' He asked, looking at the monster.

"Can't say, but I do know who's responsible for it." She spat, as she went for her gun and checked it out. Making sure it wasn't damaged.

"Let's go before anymore of those things show up. We don't have much time." He motioned her towards the opposite end of the hall.

"I agree, but do you know where were supposed to go Evans?" She smirked.

"Yes, Kitten. Now lets get a move on." He said leaving her behind. Maka couldn't help to mumble nothing but nonsense under her breath. Even though her and Soul were together his cockiness could go off a little ways. And she hated it when he got like this. Shaking the thought aside for now she started to follow after Soul not knowing where he ran off to so fast.

"God. He's such a prick." She muttered.

* * *

Updated!:)

Maka: I'm right you know.

Soul: About what?

Maka: You being to cocky for your own good.

Soulkitten: She's right.

Soul: Who's side are you on!?

Soulitten: My fans side.

Maka: Till next time kitten.

Soul: Hold on a second-

Soulkitten and Maka: review!


End file.
